


The Wedding

by darthmelyanna, miera



Series: stargate_ren [12]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Renaissance, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-27
Updated: 2007-04-05
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthmelyanna/pseuds/darthmelyanna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/miera/pseuds/miera
Summary: With Laura and Carson's wedding just days away, a Caldoran delegation arrives with a desperate request for aid, and brings news for Sir John that leaves him with a difficult decision to make.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And thus we come to our first "season finale," as it were. Hope you all enjoy yourselves!

Kate awoke to the sound of distant thunder and light rain.

She took a moment to rouse herself, knowing it was likely to be another in a series of long days. Ever since the news of the Goa'uld attack on Caldora had arrived, the queen had been in an endless cycle of meetings as each member of the college of lords found out about the invasion and insisted upon meeting with Elizabeth in order to voice his concerns and opinions. It had become tiresome about two days after it had started, but Elizabeth humored them all, even Lord Robert Kinsey and his associates. When asked why she would go to such lengths, she only replied that sometimes she needed to court favor with the nobles as much as they needed to court favor with her.

On top of the meetings, Laura's wedding was nearly upon them, and the remaining tasks of preparation were being squeezed in around the other concerns of the course. The process was exhausting the bride, so it was no surprise that Laura was currently sprawled out over two or three pillows, still sound asleep. Elizabeth was already out of bed, leaning against the wall of the window alcove, sipping something from a cup. Clearly lost in thought, she didn't notice when Kate got up.

It was a little cool to be standing around in only her nightgown, so Kate grabbed her shawl and wrapped it tightly around her shoulders. Strangely, it was the rustling of that motion that drew Elizabeth's attention away from the window and back into the room. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said quietly. "Did I wake you?"

Kate shook her head. "The storm," she replied.

Elizabeth smiled a little. "It's almost over."

"How long has it been raining?"

"More than an hour." Elizabeth turned back outside. "Hopefully this is the end of it. I don't know what we will do with the ceremony if the rain doesn't stop."

"Master Grodin will think of something," Kate said idly. "He usually does."

"Yes, he does."

Kate frowned a little, looking at her friend. "Why were you even awake?" she asked.

"I could not stop thinking," Elizabeth replied, not looking back at Kate. "This morning was supposed to be a triumph for me."

"It still is," Kate protested. "These are your ships, Elizabeth, and it is remarkable that you have done so much in so little time."

"I know all of that," Elizabeth almost snapped. "I cannot stop thinking about the Goa'uld. How it could have been us instead of the Caldorans. How close it was. How I should be doing something instead of toasting my own success."

"I won't deny that," Kate said, and Elizabeth looked at her sharply. "I also would not deny our people this opportunity to celebrate something. This is a good thing you have done. Do not let it be overshadowed."

Elizabeth turned away again. "When was the last time you saw Sir John, let alone spoke to him?" she asked.

This, Kate realized, was what was eating at Elizabeth. "It's been a few days," she said, lowering her voice. "He has kept to himself, mostly, and I understand he has been riding on the mainland a great deal when the weather is fair."

Elizabeth bit her lip, something Kate had not seen her do in a long time. "The servants will be here with breakfast soon," she said. "We should get ready."

Kate nodded, knowing that the conversation would probably never go much further than that. Elizabeth was not the type to confide on such matters, at least not early in the morning, so Kate walked back to the bed and shook Laura's shoulder. "Come, Laura, you're getting married today," she said.

Laura's eyes snapped open. "What?" she demanded, her voice high. Then she blinked a few times and glared at Kate. "I am not."

Kate smiled a little. "No, but it did wake you." She pulled the covers back and grabbed Laura by the arm. "It's time to get up."

* * *

"I think the rain has ceased."

Lady Samantha shot him a look at that but said nothing. Rodney McKay resumed his anxious staring out the window, wishing futilely for some magical way to control the weather.

They were waiting in an alcove for the beginning of the procession to the ship yards. People were already gathering outside in spite of the fine mist still in the air from the morning storm. Footsteps and voices mingled as members of the college of lords and the residents of the city of Atlantis made their way to the docks to watch the christening ceremony.

The shipyards had not been quiet for months as the two ships were rushed to completion, but it was still strange to see so many people there. It was even stranger to be dressed in his finest clothes and standing around waiting rather than rushing from place to place ensuring the work was being done correctly. For the last few weeks Rodney had barely had time to splash water on his face, much less sleep or shave properly. Even Lady Samantha's pretty face looked positively haggard from stress.

They had only completed two of the four ships. It pricked his pride, even though the other two vessels would be finished soon. The workmen had learned much already and progress was far swifter on the second pair. And every effort had been expended to try and complete the task the queen had set them. There was nothing more any mortal man could have done to alter the outcome.

He sighed.

Samantha stirred, joining him at the window. "It will be less than a month, if we can keep up the current pace, and the other two ships will be ready."

Rodney blinked, realizing her thoughts had been following a similar path to his own. "Yes," he agreed. "There was no way to complete all four by this point."

Now she sighed and Rodney felt a sadness creeping over him. After their dreadful fight after Solstice, they had spent as little time in each other's company as possible during the bitterest weeks of winter. When the weather had begun to moderate and work had resumed, they had by some unspoken mutual consent retreated to a civil politeness one would usually reserve for total strangers. It had not been comfortable, but it was better than the alternative.

This day was supposed to be a triumph for both of them, and Rodney spoke before he had any real sense of what he intended to say. "Thank you."

Her blue eyes fixed on him in shock.

"You've done a great deal here, shouldered an enormous burden over these last weeks-"

A flash of irritation crossed her face. "You mean for a woman?" she sneered, though it sounded tired.

"No! No, that wasn't what I meant," he frowned, also feeling tired with this petty war between them.

She folded her hands. "I apologize. That was uncalled for." When he didn't speak right away, she shrugged awkwardly. "With our work and the wedding and the news about Caldora, I have not slept much."

Rodney nodded. "I'm not sure anyone in Atlantis has."

There was another pause. Without turning, so that he would not have to face her reaction, he spoke quietly. "It was never my intention to offend you."

Her reply, spoken so low he could have missed it in the growing noise outside, was: “I know.”

From the corridor came the sound of footsteps, the signal that the queen's party was approaching and the ceremony was about to begin. Just before they came into sight, Samantha touched his arm gently. "You're welcome."

* * *

In her life in Atlantis, Laura had spent a good many hours in ceremonies and formal functions. None had been quite so elaborately strange as the double christening of the _Pegasus_ and _Prometheus_.

For a spring day it was rather warm and humid, making Laura wish very much that they weren't on the quarterdeck of a ship, surrounded by people packed closely together. Only Elizabeth had any space. Even Kate with her more temperate disposition was struggling to remain serene and detached from everything going on. This was one of the silliest things Laura had ever seen, full of noblemen and sailors alike performing very odd rituals. At one point, Laura had nearly giggled when one young lord, who'd been very eager to participate in the ceremony, had been instructed to toss a still-flopping fish back into the water. Laura had no idea what that was supposed to mean.

But calm as she could be, Elizabeth was standing in a crisp white gown with a wreath of flowers on her head, listening attentively to the Asgard priest blessing the ship and waiting for her one task in all of this. Lord George's granddaughter Teresa was standing at the helm of the _Prometheus_ , similarly attired and waiting. The deck of each ship was occupied by its crew, all waiting at attention.

"May the stars bless the captains who will sail these ships, and their crews," the Asgard priest droned on, "and may they defend Atalan and fight bravely in Queen Elizabeth's name."

That was the signal for Elizabeth to drink from the goblet of wine that had been poured for her earlier. Then Elizabeth stepped up to the railing of the quarterdeck and emptied the remainder of the wine onto the deck below. On the other ship, Lady Teresa did the same. "Henceforth let these ships be known as _Pegasus_ and _Prometheus_ ," she announced, "sailing under the flag of Atalan with the sanction of the queen."

A great cheer went up from the people on the ships and just a short distance away on the docks. On the deck below, the men took up an old sailing song. It started out tentative and disorganized, but grew in strength when the men saw their queen smiling down at them.

The scene was idyllic, everything the birth of Atalan's new navy was supposed to be, which was what made Laura feel as though something was about to go terribly wrong.

Kate spotted the disturbance on the ground first, nudging Laura subtly and gesturing toward the horseman trying to make his way through the crowd. A guardsman at the bottom of the gangplank of the _Pegasus_ prevented him from going further. The man, one of the palace messengers, spoke briefly to the guard, who then turned and ran up to the deck. Marcus Lorne had by then pushed through the crowd of celebrating sailors and met him at the top of the ramp. Laura exchanged a glance with Kate, and they both stepped forward. "My lady, do you see that?" Laura began.

Elizabeth nodded as Marcus came up the steps to the quarterdeck two at a time. "Captain, what is the matter?" she asked of him.

He looked around at the crowd on the quarterdeck and stepped even closer than usual. "You're needed back in the palace, Majesty," he said in a low voice. "A party of Caldorans has arrived and is requesting entrance and an audience."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at the news, but it took her only a moment to collect herself again. "Send the messenger back," she said. "They are to be admitted into the palace. I will be there as quickly as I can."

Marcus nodded and went to give the instruction to the messenger. By then, Daniel and Jack had pushed their way through the crowd to her. "Majesty," Daniel said, "what is going on?"

"We have guests," she said. "From Caldora." While Daniel and Jack took this in, Elizabeth continued, "Daniel, go to the _Prometheus_ and relay this to Lord George. Both of you will meet me in my audience chamber. Jack, find Sir John and meet me as well. Whatever they have to say concerns him."

The two men departed swiftly. Elizabeth looked at Laura and Kate, and at the people still smiling around them and watching the queen's movements curiously. "I hate to leave early," she said to the two women, "but I fear we have business. Come, let us meet our guests."

* * *

On her way from the deck of the _Pegasus_ to her audience chamber, Elizabeth paused only long enough to let Laura strip the wreath of flowers from her head and to let Kate help her into a dark blue mantle. They'd determined months earlier that white gowns like the one she had worn for the christening ceremony made her look young and less imposing. For the first face-to-face diplomatic contact between Atalan and Caldora in centuries, she could afford neither youth nor softness.

She was sitting on her throne, Laura and Kate standing on either side, when Peter Grodin allowed the five Caldorans into the room. The leader of the delegation was a gentleman named Paul Davis, announced as an earl. Although the journey through Caldora and Atalan must have been taken at dizzying speed, he came before her as neatly as any of her advisors would.

Daniel, Jack, Lord George, and John were arrayed before Elizabeth, and the Caldorans had to stand with those men on either side of them. More than one of them glanced curiously at John, who looked back with no emotion on his face. Then Captain Lorne did something he had never done before: he stood between Kate and Daniel. Elizabeth remembered Sumner doing that a few times when he felt it necessary to remind someone of his presence, and it seemed that though Lorne was a smaller man, he was no less imposing.

Lord Paul bowed low before her, the others with him following suit. "The crown of Caldora wishes health and peace to your Grace," he said.

"We thank you and your king," Elizabeth replied, nodding to them. "What business brings you to our realm, sirs?"

"My lady, we trust you know that Caldora was attacked by the Goa'uld, through no provocation of our own," Paul answered. "On the day before the invasion, King Henry received a messenger from Atalan, warning him that such an attack might be imminent."

Elizabeth closed her eyes for a moment. When she spoke again, her voice was softer. "I had greatly feared that the warning would not arrive in time to do much good," she said.

Lord Paul and the others seemed slightly surprised by her candor, but he cleared his throat and seemed to relax marginally. "We are in desperate need, your Majesty," he said, hesitating momentarily. "Our mere presence here is a testament to that. The king ignored the will of many in the assembly of peers in going to Atalan for aid."

"Then you will understand that many in my own college of lords will raise a tempest at the idea of helping you," Elizabeth replied, her tone cooling slightly.

"King Henry has suspected as much, but he also understands you to be a woman of great political acumen," Davis said.

She narrowed her eyes, knowing that he was trying to flatter her. "Before we go any further, my lord, know this," she said. "Atalan will not give you men. Her army is needed to defend her, and with Goa’uld troops so close, she has not seen a greater threat to her borders these sixteen years."

Lord Paul nodded slowly. "We have other requests," he said. "Aside from troops, we find ourselves most in need of salt."

Surprised, Elizabeth tilted her head slightly and repeated, "Salt?"

She glanced at Jack for an explanation, but it was John who answered. "To preserve meat," he told her. "Without it the meat will rot and the army will starve, not to mention any cities under siege." He looked at the Caldorans. "The Goa'uld have cut you off from Kelowna, then."

"Indeed," said one of the other men. "We are completely cut off from the southwest."

Elizabeth watched as John's jaw tightened. It was obvious to anyone that though Caldora had cast him aside, he had not forgotten his love for his native country. He shifted uneasily, glanced up at Elizabeth, and looked away.

She refocused her attention on Davis. "My lord, whatever my countrymen think, I believe it is in our best interests to assist you if we can," she said. "I'm sure you have other requests than just salt. I would have you rest from your journey for a few hours, but then Lord George will speak with you on any other particulars."

"There is one more thing I was instructed to inform you of," Davis said. "The writ of exile against Lord John of Sheppard has been rescinded, and he has been pardoned of his crime."

Elizabeth's eyes widened for a moment as she struggled to conceal her shock. John, on the other hand, did not take that trouble. "What?" he demanded, breaking ranks and stepping closer to Davis.

Calmly, the other man reached under his cloak and produced sealed papers. "Here is the edict from King Henry," he said, "and a letter from your cousin. I believe these will explain everything."

John accepted the missives, staring at them in disbelief. Elizabeth quickly took control of the conference back. "Gentlemen," she said, "you will speak with Lord George this afternoon, and then you will dine with me tonight, when we will discuss this matter further."

The Caldoran delegation bowed to her again and departed. John looked from the letters in his hand to Elizabeth. She nodded to him, and he left without a word.

When the door was shut again, Lord George stepped forward. "Your Majesty will not remember this," he said, "but when the Ori retreated from Atalan, the remnant of the army pursued them. A large number of our troops separated a group of the Ori from their army and surrounded them. Our weapons were no match but we had superior numbers. Atalan's soldiers starved them out."

"Starvation is not a pretty death," Jack added. "Wars should be waged with weapons, not with hunger. The sword and the arrow make for cleaner ends."

She could read in their expressions that at least this group of men would not accept sitting idly by while innocent people were starved into submission. Not while there was anything that could be done to prevent it.

Elizabeth swallowed hard and nodded. "How much resistance will I have from the college?" she asked. Supplying Caldora with salt would not likely endanger Atalan's own resources, but she knew that the politics of the situation could be more damning than practicalities.

"We will find a way, cousin," Daniel said with reassuring confidence. "We will find a way."

* * *

Some time after he departed the throne room, John sat silently in his room, staring out the window to his left. He had a pleasant view of the gardens below which he had always enjoyed, even when it was filled with snow drifts and bare tree branches, so stark against the stone walls. The queen and her ladies had always spoken of the beauty of the gardens with great pride that he knew it must indeed be a sight to behold, and he had anticipated the sight of green shooting up from the earth and blossoms turning their faces to the sun.

But the view gave him no joy now. He looked at the two letters that lay open on the desk in front of him. They were both just as Davis had said they would be, one from King Henry and the other from his cousin. The one from the king was written in the formal language of the Caldoran court, officially stating that his writ of exile had been rescinded and that he now had unrestricted access to the country of his birth.

The second letter was far more troubling.

His father was ill. According to his cousin, the marquis' health had been slowly declining for the past two years, and the family's personal physician felt that the invasion and their subsequent flight had sped his deterioration. One passage in the letter stood out in particular:

_Ever since you departed, my lord uncle has borne the weight of too many griefs, cousin. Though he has been plied with favors and had a good deal of wealth directed his way by the crown, he remains prejudiced against King Henry. He has never spoken in public dissent of the king, but his lack of public support has been felt keenly. He has never been one to give up a grudge with much grace._

_Your mother's death did not lessen the load on his mind. The doctor thinks that the stress of so much loss and so much anger is finally taking its toll on his body._

_Though I know not what your life has been like these last four years, nor what is possible for you now in the service of a foreign queen, I think you should come home._

John snorted quietly. His father knew how to hold a grudge. He remembered that all too well, even from when he was a boy, so this bitterness against King Henry was not that surprising. Only John's mother had ever been able to persuade him to forgive a slight.

Though, now that he thought about it, if his father's worsening health was known to the other lords of Caldora, then King Henry's sudden decree in ending John's exile made sense. Banished or not, he was still the only living son of the Marquis of Sheppard. If the king had any hope of retaining the province's loyalty once the current marquis died, then he needed to allow the rightful heir to return.

John cared little for inheritances and court politics, but he could not ignore the news about his father's health. His mother had died unexpectedly not long after he'd been exiled. The news had reached him weeks later, and like his father, John suspected he would always be bitter about not being there to say goodbye to her. In the years since, John had tried to reconcile himself to the fact that he likely would not see his father in life again either.

But now that had changed. John was free to go back whenever he wished, and if his cousin's warning was any indication, he was needed now.

But the idea of leaving Atalan, of leaving _Elizabeth_ , made John's stomach twist unpleasantly. He had found a home here; these were good people and were true friends to him, some even more than friends. His own feelings notwithstanding, he had taken an oath to the queen of Atalan, and he did not take that duty lightly. Leaving did not sit well with him.

But his father was dying. He had lost so much of his family while being kept at a distance. He could not do so again, not while there was a chance to avoid such an outcome.

He leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes wearily. He would have to tell Elizabeth sooner or later, but when was the right time? With the arrival of the Caldoran ambassador and his delegation, he knew that she would be engulfed in the coming negotiations and meetings. Laura and Carson's wedding was in a few days as well, and he didn't wish to leave without being there for their celebration. Nevertheless, John would not keep his decision from Elizabeth. He had given her his word that he would not hide things of great import from her, and he had no intention of going back on that.

* * *

Laura walked purposefully through the halls toward her favorite balcony, doing her best not to run. It was well after supper, but she was too tense to try to settle to any work. She might have attributed this strange restlessness to the arrival of an official delegation of Caldorans and the unsettling nature of their conversation at supper, but Laura and probably everyone else knew that that was not the source of her disquiet. The queen herself had suggested, with a barely concealed smile, that Laura go and "get some air."

How was it possible for two people who had agreed that their wedding ceremony should reflect their own simple tastes to end up in this whirlwind of details and minutiae? Laura did not want to think about what Elizabeth's wedding would be like, if hers was a "small" wedding party.

In addition to the never-ending list of tasks, it seemed no woman in the court was missing an opportunity to pass along advice regarding both the wedding and her marriage. When totaled up, almost every single suggestion was countered by someone suggesting the exact opposite. Last fall she had been so naïve to think that being in love with a man whose temperament and disposition suited her was enough!

The worst of it was the accumulation of the hints – some veiled and many not – about her age. Many other ladies were married before they turned eighteen, and yet the women in the court seemed to feel she was still too young to take on the staid life of a married lady. How the life of anyone who waited upon the queen of Atalan could be considered "staid" was beyond Laura, but the repeated comments about her immaturity weighed upon her no matter how hard she tried to ignore them. What if she was too young? What if this was all a tremendous mistake that she could never undo?

She rounded the corner and saw that someone was already on the balcony. The figure turned around at her footsteps and Laura didn't hesitate to throw herself into Carson's open arms. She held on for dear life as he lifted her up so that her feet dangled off the floor and he nearly crushed her against him.

For a long moment they just clung to each other. Then Carson murmured, "How did it get like this? I feel as though I've not seen you in weeks."

"I don't know," she wailed into his shoulder. "This was supposed to be our day and yet I spend all my waking hours catering to the whims of other people." She tightened her arms around his neck. "We should have eloped."

"You'll get no argument from me, love," he said. His arms shifted slightly and he nuzzled her neck gently before she felt his lips against her skin. She could do little but hum in response, trapped in his embrace as she was, and Carson let out a contented little sigh.

As his mouth moved up her throat, one of his hands slipped below her waist along her backside and then caressed her in a way that made her squeak in surprise, "Carson?"

The hand didn't stop moving, and his lips pressed against hers hungrily. Laura shivered as he coaxed her own lips apart and took full advantage. Carson was a fairly private man, something that had drawn her to him from the beginning. He was certainly not as open with his desires as, say, Captain Lorne was with Kate. But in their moments alone, Laura had seen and felt hints of the intensity that lay beneath the surface of her betrothed. The way he kissed her, as he did now, as though his life depended on it, sent chills up her spine. She could hardly be unaware of his body in this moment, and how much larger he was than her. His chest and arms were broad and strong and he was still holding her up in a way that made her flush with heat down to her very bones.

It also sent the slightest hint of fear through her. What if she wasn't able to satisfy that desire? Though she was often scolded for being more forward than Elizabeth or Kate, this was an area where Laura felt all the weight of her lack of experience. She had only ever kissed one other man besides Carson. What if she did something wrong?

Carson pulled away and set her back down. He leaned against the stone wall of the balcony, his legs still trapping her close to him. "What is it?"

She blinked, trying to appear normal, but he lifted her chin slightly. "You are thinking loudly enough to be heard on the mainland, Laura. What's wrong?"

Her hands were still on his shoulders, and she let them slip to rest against his chest. He was breathing a little heavily from kissing. She knew he would not let her out of answering. "I wish I was able to see the future," she sighed. "I wish I could know somehow what will happen with us."

His hand cupped her cheek, his thumb stroking soothingly over her skin. "Do you love me?"

She looked into his eyes, seeing some of her own fear reflected there. Knowing it was not just her should perhaps have alarmed her, but she found it comforting instead. "Yes," she said, her whole heart in the word.

"Then we have no need of soothsayers. Everything will work itself out." Carson drew her into another embrace, kissing her sweetly before he whispered, "I love you too, my lady."

Laura rested her chin on his shoulder and allowed herself to simply lean into his strength and his reassurances. It was the stress of this undertaking, the imminent arrival of their families and the ongoing worries of court business that was troubling her. Once the wedding was over and life settled back to what passed for normal, everything would be all right. She would not allow herself to believe anything else.

* * *

Given the chaos involved in the wedding plans, it was not hard for Kate and Elizabeth to find time to themselves when Laura was otherwise occupied. Elizabeth's schedule was far more difficult to arrange, of course, and Kate had ended up working on much of their wedding present by herself. Tonight, though, Elizabeth joined her to put the finishing touches on their gift to the happy couple.

It was the first time Kate had seen Elizabeth genuinely smile for some time.

The queen stepped back and glanced around at their handiwork with a satisfied nod. "What is left to do?" she asked.

Kate waved her hand. "The organization of those closets. I can easily do that myself."

The clock struck the hour as she spoke and Elizabeth sighed. "And you shall have to. I have correspondence to look over before bed." She looked about them once more. "Laura will be pleased."

Kate smiled and Elizabeth departed for her chambers, shadowed by Captain Lorne, who had been watching the two of them with amusement for the last hour.

Well, in truth, he had been watching her, and Kate was not terribly surprised when he returned alone a few minutes later. Doubtless he had settled Elizabeth in her own rooms with the night guard in place and come straight back here.

Marcus stepped behind her and wrapped one strong arm about her waist. His other hand pulled her hair back gently, baring her neck and his lips closed over her skin. His mouth wandered upwards until he was nibbling on her ear, drawing a gasp from her. His hand slid around her shoulders and then down her front, stroking her breast lightly and Kate's legs trembled. He had not touched her so intimately since the night in Athos last fall. He had been careful not to push past the lines of decorum for months, but this sudden and pleasant assault was a vivid reminder of the deep well of desire that lay just beneath the surface.

She managed to twist in his arms enough to kiss him and wrap her arms around his neck. His fingers continued to tease her breast and she nearly melted against him. But even overwhelmed by his hungry kisses, she managed to slip her leg forward and in between his.

Marcus groaned, abruptly pulling back and holding her shoulders to ward her off. "Kate," he growled warningly.

"You began this, Marcus," she replied with a wicked smile.

He chuckled at that and leaned in to kiss her gently. "You will be the death of me," he murmured against her mouth.

She had been unable to help her imagination running ahead over these last weeks, to what it would be like to plan her own wedding, to be preparing to give herself to a husband whom she could love and respect, who held those feelings for her in return. She wondered now if his thoughts had been following a similar path.

Before either of them could speak, they heard voices in the hallway. Kate's eyes widened in horror when she realized one of those voices belonged to Lord Jack.

"Did you close the door?" she whispered.

Marcus looked alarmed as well. "I think so."

There was a tell-tale creaking sound of the door's hinges and Kate was momentarily paralyzed. If Jack were to come in and find them entangled like this in some out of the way closet... at the very least she would be teased for the rest of her life. At worst? Jack was notoriously protective of her and Laura, and she did not like to think of what he would do to Marcus if he found them like this.

"Oh," came Jack's voice again. It was not the shocked and angry tone that meant he had seen them, though. A female voice answered and Kate wondered if Jack was accompanying Lady Sarah on one of their evening walks, a subject which had occupied nearly every gossiping tongue in the court for weeks now. A moment later the door closed. The voices moved off down the hall and Kate put a hand to her head, suddenly dizzy with relief.

Marcus held her steady, his lips twitching. "You know, Kate, courting you like this can be extremely stressful." He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind one ear tenderly.

Kate leaned into his shoulder to muffle her giggle in response.

* * *

When Carson was summoned to the queen's chambers early in the morning, he was somewhat puzzled. The wedding was in two days, and while he was not all that attentive to the press of court business, he was certain the arrival of the party from Caldora meant the queen had even more work than usual to occupy herself with.

His confusion only increased when Laura blinked at him in surprise. "Carson, is something wrong?"

"Her Majesty asked for me," he said. Laura turned to Elizabeth questioningly.

Elizabeth rose and gave Kate a significant look that instantly made him suspicious. "You will both be very busy for the next several days, and Kate and I wished to present our gift to you together."

"Majesty, that was not necessary-" he began.

She cut him off with a wave. "Of course it was. And perhaps you should save your courtesies until after you see the gift."

He grinned, as did Laura. It was good to see Elizabeth looking so at ease, even with all the chaos currently running rampant through the palace.

She led them out the doors and down the hall. This floor of the palace was reserved for the personal use of the monarch and her immediate family, with the exception of the captain of the guard. Lorne fell into step behind them as they went down the corridor. Kate produced a key to one of the sets of doors on the opposite end of the hall from the captain's and after a quick look at Elizabeth, opened the doors.

Holding Laura's hand, he stepped into the room. It was an antechamber with a small table and chairs. It had clearly been recently scoured and cleaned, for not a cobweb or speck of dust was visible. Directly ahead lay a sitting room, with a large couch and a huge table with several chairs. Carson glanced to his right and saw the adjoining room was mostly empty, save for rows of shelves for books and a large window to admit as much light as possible.

Laura gasped and he followed her as she moved into the left-hand room. An enormous bed dominated the space, and even though the wood was polished to a high shine, it was clear the bed was brand new. Clean linens and a heavy quilt already lay on top of it, along with soft pillows. Two chairs sat next to a small table and he could see a toilet space in the alcove beyond to one side, and a closet on the other.

Laura gripped his hand tightly and there were tears in her eyes.

Elizabeth smiled and took the key from Kate and handed it to them. "Welcome home," they said in unison.

"My lady," he began, his voice a bit rough. Elizabeth looked close to tears herself and she shook her head.

"Do not say it. I am being selfish in wanting Laura as close as possible even after you are married.”

Kate came up next to Carson. "We both are."

Laura threw her arms around Elizabeth, hugging her tightly, and then she embraced Kate the same way. He was almost as surprised by the gift as he was when Elizabeth put her arms about him and embraced him lightly for a moment. The queen was not known for such things. "Congratulations," she said quietly.

"Thank you, my lady."

Kate hugged him as well while Captain Lorne stood in the doorway, looking on with amusement. Laura was wiping tears from her cheeks. She was clearly regaining her composure for she nodded towards a locked door on the far side of the room. "Where does that lead?"

"Well," Elizabeth began. "All of the rooms on this side of the tower are interlinked, rather like a honeycomb."

"So that the rooms could be apportioned as needed," Kate added, a teasing grin in place that made Carson very nervous.

"Depending on how many children were born to each family, of course," Elizabeth finished evilly.

It was a close contest, Carson knew, who blushed more deeply at that, himself or Laura.

* * *

Presenting Laura and Carson with their new chambers had lightened Elizabeth's mood for a little while, but before long reality crept back in. She had not slept well the night before, and although she had done her best to remain as still as possible, she feared she had kept both Laura and Kate awake as well. And sleep was something all of them could ill-afford to lose at the moment.

She sighed quietly as she took a sip of her tea. Laura had been excused from her morning duties in order to greet her family on their arrival and see them settled into their apartments. Kate was bustling about in the next room, speaking with Peter and Captain Lorne, which gave Elizabeth a few rare moments of solitude.

During supper the previous evening, Lord Davis had alluded to the state of affairs in Caldora now. He had given no details, but the possibilities still weighed heavily on her mind. Thankfully, the gentleman seemed to have accepted with good grace her firm declaration that she would not supply his country with troops, and in fact made no allusions to the idea.

While Davis' reports had greatly disturbed her, another concern had risen during the night. When John had first arrived, certain rumors about their friendship had arisen, more than one insinuating impropriety. The whispers had eventually stopped, but Elizabeth feared that they might crop up again and reach Davis' ears. These first steps of reopening relations between the countries were a delicate undertaking, and she could not afford to be seen as a foolish girl who was easily swayed by her companions. And she had no wish to see John pestered about using his supposed influence over her to further Caldora's cause. She rather hoped the ambassador was above such petty means, but these were desperate times for his country, and desperation often inspired men to strange actions.  
  
"Your Majesty?"

She looked up toward the door to find Kate standing there, her expression distinctly concerned. "Yes?" she asked.

"A Tok'ra messenger just arrived. He has word from Sir Jacob," she explained.

Elizabeth dabbed her mouth and stood up hurriedly. "Escort him to the throne room," she ordered, hastening from the table herself as Peter and Captain Lorne fell into step behind her.

She did not have to wait long in the throne room for Kate to appear with the messenger. Once Kate shut the door, the messenger bowed. Elizabeth had not seen him before.

"Your Majesty," he greeted formally, his comely face revealing nothing. "I am Aldwin of the Tok'ra. Sir Jacob sends his good wishes. He ordered that I not place these letters in any hand other than yours." The man held up a small packet of letters, tied together by a sturdy-looking string.

Elizabeth nodded and motioned him forward. Aldwin handed her the letters and immediately stepped back. She looked down at them. "Did Sir Jacob bid you wait for an answer?" she inquired.

He shook his head. "He did not specifically instruct me to do so, but if you wish it, I can delay my departure and take any messages you wish to send back with me."

"Thank you, Master Aldwin," she answered. "Please, accept our hospitality and take your rest here in our guest quarters. Master Grodin will escort you."

He bowed his head. "I thank your for your kindness, Your Majesty," he said, a small smile of relief passing across his weary face. Nodding to her and to the others, the two men slipped quietly from the room.

Elizabeth immediately turned her attention to the letters. Quickly untying the string holding them together, she opened the first one in the stack, which was addressed to her in Jacob's handwriting.

_YM,_

_My compliments. The spies within the G. army have all noticed a lack of reaction on Lord O.'s death. The warlords present all appear completely unaware that O.’s lands are without a lord to claim them, and we have also received word here that Lord A. is beginning to make preparations to acquire his dead lieutenant's holdings._

_There is more going on than appearances would have us believe, Majesty. I recommend certain steps be taken that could be to our advantage._

_Enclosed are copies of the missives sent by the T. informants._

_J. Carter_

Elizabeth slid the ambassador's letter to the bottom of the stack and quickly began skimming the missives. Slowly, she nodded to herself. Jacob was right. Either the warlords were all unaware of Osiris' untimely demise, or they were so fixated on invading Caldora that they did not care about the change in circumstances within their own borders. She was much more willing to believe the former.

When she had finished the last piece of correspondence, Elizabeth stared down, her eyes not focusing on anything as faint stirrings of an idea began to form in her mind. One she rather thought none of her advisors were going to like.  



	2. Chapter 2

  
Laura bounced on the soles of her feet while waiting for the ferry to dock. She could see the vessel on the horizon, but it appeared to be moving at a snail's pace on the waves.

"Impatient, love?" Carson asked, his voice laced with amusement.

"Yes," she admitted candidly. "Papa usually leaves his proxy to vote on matters in the college, so he hasn't been here since the coronation, and I haven't seen Mama and my brothers and sisters in…" She trailed off, struggling to recall when she had last seen the majority of her family. Finally, she completed the thought. "I think it was the ball celebrating the queen's sixteenth birthday. Which probably gave them the wrong impression of what life here is like most of the time."

Carson smiled wryly at the memory, and Laura understood the sentiment. In the last few years, Elizabeth had not really had an uneventful birthday.

The ferry finally docked at that point and Laura quickly began searching the departing crowds. After several moments, her heart surged and she rushed forward with a loud cry. "Papa!"

She knew that there were likely people in the crowd who clucked in disapproval of her boisterous behavior, but Laura didn't care one whit. Her smile grew wide when she was finally able to leap into her father's open arms. She had no fear that he, or anyone else whose opinion she cared for, would take her to task for her energetic greeting.

Indeed, Lord Maurice Cadman of Hardfort, a small district in the south, only laughed as he hugged his daughter.

"My wild girl," he greeted affectionately, and Laura giggled. He finally released her when her mother, a calm, friendly woman by the name of Rachel, appeared at their side, smile on her still-comely face.

"Laura, dearest," she said, and Laura quickly wrapped her arms around her in return. She smiled against her mother's shoulder. Years had passed since she had seen her mother and it was just now dawning on her how much she had missed the older woman's embrace.

Soon enough, she pulled away and turned to face her siblings. Her mother had borne seven children, of which Laura was the third. Her two elder siblings, Benjamin and Susannah, were already married, though she had yet to meet either of their spouses. Then there were her four younger siblings, Walter, Robert, Paula, and Wilhelmina, their ages ranging from sixteen to ten.

Greetings were exchanged and spouses were introduced. Once Laura was finally able to take a moment to catch her breath, she glanced around for her betrothed. He stood a small distance away, watching the reunion with a soft, gentle smile.

Laura stepped back just a bit and held out her hand to him. Carson took it, coming to stand beside her and she turned back to her family.

"Papa, you remember Carson," she said. He nodded genially and the two men shook hands. Laura then turned to her mother and siblings. "Mama, this is my betrothed, Doctor Carson Beckett. Carson, this is my mother, Lady Rachel."

Carson smiled winningly at Lady Rachel and when she held out her hand to him, he bowed over it respectfully. "My lady," he murmured in his endearing northern accent, "it is an honor to finally meet you in person."

"Yes," she replied, "yes, it is. I do hope that the suggestions I sent you for your wedding attire were useful."

His face did not even twitch when he assured her that indeed, her suggestions had been most helpful. As Laura watched her mother introduce her siblings to her betrothed, she fought off a giggle at Carson's acting abilities. She knew perfectly well that the battle with the tailors over his wedding clothes had nearly driven him mad.

But then her youngest sister, Wilhelmina, scampered over to wrap an arm around her waist and smiled cheerfully up at her. Staring down at the young girl, Laura felt something within her soften. Yes, planning her wedding had been one headache after another, but having her entire immediate family together in one place for the first time in years did rather make up for some of the aggravations she had endured.

* * *

  
John had been surprised to find that the archery field was empty when he appeared there in the afternoon. The archers that Lord Jonathan had sent for to augment the island's defenses had arrived nearly a week ago and could often be seen here practicing and keeping their weapons in the best shape possible. But when he arrived, hoping to find one of the targets unused, he instead found the entire area deserted.

He didn't question his fortune too closely, just set up his arrows and began to fire them with precision. As he did so, the familiarity of his current position was not lost on him. It had not been long ago that he stood in this very place, and the queen had come upon him.

He dragged his thoughts away from that day. Things were different now. John had not yet made his intention to return home known to her, but he would as soon as an opportunity presented itself.

He heard footsteps approaching him just as he let another arrow fly. Not even waiting to see where the projectile landed on the target, John turned and found himself facing Paul Davis and two of his retainers.

"Lord John," Davis greeted, bowing his head as he came to a halt a few feet from him.

John stared at him in surprise. "Ambassador."

Davis waited, seemingly expecting him to say something else, but John chose to say nothing. Finally, after several moments, the ambassador glanced around, his eyes lingering on the spires of the palace hovering above them.

"This place is… impressive. I had no idea that the Atalanians were such excellent architects."

John shrugged. "Yes, these people are full of surprises."

The awkward silence fell once again. John was unsure how to alleviate it and more than that, was not certain he wished to. Hearing that his exile had been rescinded did not take away the sting of the noblemen of his own country acting to send him from his home for acting to protect the life of an innocent woman. If King Henry or the rest of them thought John would simply forget about history, they were sorely mistaken.

Whether by prescience or guilt, Davis seemed to guess where John's thoughts lay. "You must know that many in the assembly of peers opposed his Majesty's decision to send you from Caldora," the ambassador said lowly.

"Not enough to keep him from doing so," John shot back.

Regret was apparent on Davis' face. "Viscount Makepeace had many allies," he offered. When John did not respond, he added, "Exiling you has cost King Henry greatly, both politically and personally, Lord John. He deeply valued your father's friendship for much of his life, and he fears he has lost it for good."

John stared at Davis. As much as he might wish to believe the other man's words, he knew there had to be more to this than just a kind of apology. He might not have been at the Caldoran court long, but he had spent enough time in the midst of the politics of Atalan that he knew a dual purpose when he saw one. "Was there anything else, Ambassador?" he asked pointedly. "I am certain that your time is extremely valuable and you must have had a reason to seek me out here."

The ambassador's eyebrows rose just slightly in surprise, but then he smiled wryly. "I see you have not lost the bluntness of one born in Sheppard," he said. "You are correct, my lord. I did wish to speak with you concerning another matter." He paused and glanced over his shoulder, jerking his head slightly toward his retainers, who immediately moved away.

Once he was certain they were alone, Davis turned back to him. "I was hoping you could give me some advice," he said seriously. "Queen Elizabeth asked me to meet with her tonight. Alone. I know she is to address her nobles tomorrow, and I suspect that what she says to them will depend on the outcome of this meeting tonight, and with it the very fate of our people. Is there anything that I can say to her that would work to Caldora's advantage?"

John had been afraid of this to a degree. It would have been impossible for Davis not to learn, one way or another, that John was in the queen's inner circle and knew her well. There were ways to persuade Elizabeth more easily, but how could John disclose them without dishonoring both himself and the oath he had taken as a knight of Atalan?

After a few long moments of delberation, he decided to save Davis the trouble of the most painful lesson he had learned in Atalan. As it happened, it was probably the most useful advice he could give. "I can only say," he replied carefully, "that her Majesty values honesty. Do not attempt to exaggerate or embellish, nor to conceal. She will hear you out and consider your case fairly."

Davis looked somewhat disappointed, but he nodded. "Very well," he said. He then eyed John curiously before asking, "Did she just accept you from the start, Caldoran blood and all?"

John flinched inwardly. The ingrained hostility toward Caldora was something he had keenly felt here in the palace on more than one occasion, though not from Elizabeth herself. At least, not after the first moment of anger when his birthright had been revealed. Nonetheless, he shook his head. "No, Ambassador. I worked to earn her acceptance, and eventually her Majesty was good enough to give it." He stared at Davis meaningfully. "Caldoran blood and all."

"I see," Davis replied slowly. Then he bowed his head to him. "Thank you, my lord. I bid you good day."

John watched the other man move off in the direction of the palace, his two retainers falling in behind him silently, reminding him somewhat of how he had seen Laura and Kate do the very same thing with Elizabeth many times over the past months. He found himself thinking now that he would miss the sight when he was gone.

He sighed and looked down at the bow still held in his hand. Suddenly, he did not feel much like practicing.

* * *

  
Samantha had a fine view of the evening sun slowly moving down toward the western horizon as she sorted the piles on the table efficiently and began packing the last things into the trunk sitting on the edge of the table. Looking away from the view, she paused momentarily to consider how best to arrange the items so that they would remain undamaged during the journey.

Jack had informed her a few days ago that he intended to leave after Laura's wedding. His presence along the border could prove vital should the war in Caldora turn north toward Atalan. Also, though he rarely spoke of it and she never brought it up, she suspected he wanted to see for himself how his son was faring.

She had met Charles once, a number of years ago. She wondered idly if he still looked much like Jack, only younger.

Jack himself entered his offices a few minutes later. She glanced at him but continued working in silence until he spoke. "One of the stewards could have done that, you know." It was rare that she undertook such a personal service for him, even before Elizabeth had commandeered her time to work on the ships with Master McKay.

Sam shrugged. "I wanted to. Besides, I doubt any of the stewards could make any sense out of how you organize your things."

He shot her a baleful look that couldn't quite conceal his agreement. He moved to the desk and examined the papers on the top as she finished her task. She turned to face him after the last book had been placed in the trunk. "I want to go with you."

It was completely irrational, she knew. And she could largely guess the outcome of this argument, as they had had it many times before. There were a dozen reasons for her to remain in Atlantis, but none of them were stronger in this moment than her fervent desire to do something useful.

"Sam," Jack said quietly, using the nickname her friends and family reserved for private conversations. "You know that isn't possible. You have work to do here."

She slammed the trunk shut irritably. "McKay has all that he needs to complete the other ships. I do little more than run about and take notes at this point, which anyone can do."

"I don't believe that."

All right, so it wasn't strictly true. Several of her ideas had been incorporated by Captain Pendergast and even McKay as they worked. But she did not want to admit that aloud. She just frowned, noting that he avoided looking her in the eye.

"And it's too dangerous," he added in a low voice.

"That's the real reason, isn't it?" she demanded accusingly. "You think I would be a liability should the Goa'uld invade. I am not helpless."

She saw the flash in his eyes as his own anger began to surface. "No one has ever suggested that you were helpless for a single moment in your life, Sam. But you have never been in combat. You do not know what we might be facing."

She paced to the other end of the room and back. It drove her mad that Jack and her father were constantly riding into risk and danger and each time she wished more fervently that she could just go, just once feel that she was being truly useful with her life and her gifts. And every time she was forced to remain in Atlantis. The reasons never changed and she muttered them aloud now. "Stay here, Sam. Be safe. Do your lessons, study your experiments. Play nanny to the shipwright." She shook her head, her throat tight. "You don't know, Jack. You don't know what it is like, always being left behind."

He winced. She knew that he could at least sympathize with her frustrations. It had been Jack, after all, who had argued she be allowed to study with the Asgard, who had defended her right to pursue whatever subjects she wished regardless of what was considered proper for young ladies.

"I need to know you're safe. So does Jacob. Not to mention, I need you here." He leaned against the front edge of his desk, folding his arms at her skeptical look. "Someone needs to keep an eye on Kinsey for me."

The words were said in his usual flippant tone, but there was a hint of seriousness underneath and in his eyes that made Sam relinquish her anger.

She shook her head, a small smile creeping onto her face in spite of herself.

They spoke for a few more minutes. Sam made no more comments about her request and she promised to keep a close watch on Kinsey, and also on Elizabeth and the girls, in Jack's absence.

But as she left, she thought that some day, Jack was going to discover that remaining in security while those you loved risked a danger you yourself were not allowed to face had very little to do with feeling safe. She was not looking forward to his eventual enlightenment.

* * *

  
As a child, Paul Davis had heard stories featuring Atalanians – boorish, bumbling barbarians who served as the opponents of Caldoran cleverness and cunning. Old prejudices were hard to overcome, but as he had admitted to Lord John, Atalan, especially Atlantis, was a place of beauty. Caldora built fortresses. Atalan built sanctuaries. He was a man well acquainted with places of power both in and out of Caldora. Here he was faced with generations of animosity, but Atlantis soothed him in ways that old stone strongholds could not. Perhaps that was its greatest weapon.

When he had first heard that Lord John had taken up residence in Atalan, he wondered what had possessed the man to stay there. Now he thought he understood, at least in part.

Though supper was an hour past, Paul had been asked to meet the young queen in her dining room. While he waited, he stared down at the shipyards and the sea. He could not make out much at this distance in the dim light, but he could tell that even as night was falling, there was much activity down below. He suspected that was why the queen had asked him to come to this place. She was showing him that Atalan was regaining her strength. From the look of it, that was happening rapidly.

"My lord," said a soft voice behind him, and he turned.

"Your Majesty," he replied, bowing to Queen Elizabeth as she entered the room. He thought once again of the stories in Caldora. Even ancient dislike and mistrust had not prevented people from repeating the rumor that this woman was handsome, but the rumors had not done her justice. She was tall and slender, with a graceful, womanly figure. Pale skin was in great contrast with thick curls of dark hair, and she was beautiful to behold.

She was also not alone. Just a few steps behind her was the man who had positioned himself so protectively between Paul and the queen during their conference the day before. Paul had surmised that the young man was the captain of the queen's guard, a man with a great deal of respect in the highest circles in Atlantis.

The queen did not speak immediately as she stood near the fire, and Paul thought for a moment that she looked unsure. "Your Majesty?" he prompted. "Was there something we failed to discuss yesterday at dinner?" Since a page had delivered the queen's request, he'd been wondering what she had wanted to discuss with him away from her advisors and his retinue.

"In a way," she replied. "I have a question that I did not wish to ask in company of others."

Paul raised a brow. "Such as?"

"I want to know how bad it is."

She said no more than that, but Paul understood from the look in her eyes that she was asking about conditions in Caldora. He lowered his head as she walked toward him. "I was in the capital when the attack began," he began, "so I have not seen it for myself."

"But you have heard reports?" the queen pressed gently.

He hesitated a moment, not knowing how much to reveal to her. "Yes," he replied. "The attack happened swiftly. In many ways it was like a summer storm. Exceedingly violent in some places, while leaving others almost untouched."

The queen nodded slowly. "When I learned of the attack, I sent word to my ambassador to the Tok'ra," she said. "I know your country is on good terms with them, and that their enmity with the Goa'uld makes them natural allies to you in this fight. I have given my ambassador the power to grant them permission to bring troops through Atalan, should they decide to assist you that manner."

Paul was taken aback by this. "Why would you do such a thing when we had made no such a request?" he asked.

The lady paused for a moment. "For a friend's sake," she replied quietly.

She did not have to specify. Paul knew exactly whom she referred to, and found himself even more curious about the depth of Lord John's influence in Atlantis, wondering what John had held back from him when he had asked for advice earlier in the day. But he thought it wiser to change the subject. "I will not be surprised if they send troops, but what we need most from them is weaponry. Some of the best sword makers on the continent are Tok'ra."

Elizabeth smiled a little. "The blade of my own sword was fashioned by a Tok'ra smith," she said, "though I have my doubts that it has ever seen more than ceremonial action."

He allowed himself to relax slightly. "A sword fashioned for a queen? You are probably right, my lady." Paul paused then. "Your Majesty, I do wish to thank you for the reception you have given us. None of us knew what to expect in appearing here uninvited, but I hope you understand that we could not afford the time to ask for permission."

"I understand, my lord," she replied. "We are neighbors, after all, and sometimes neighbors do not live peaceably with each other. But I do hope that when faced with a common enemy, we can put old grievances aside and help each other." There was a moment of silence before she looked away and added, "I must take my leave. I fear I have too many demands on my time this evening."

Paul nodded, and he watched her go.

She was somewhat naïve, he thought, but it was charming in a way that probably worked to her advantage. She seemed to have an ability to make her listeners believe every word she spoke, even when they did not agree. Perhaps she believed herself, perhaps she did not. She spoke of hope and duty, and Paul found that he was as susceptible to her gift as any man would be.

* * *

  
The wind was whistling around the palace, a sound John had heard often over the course of the winter, but it still caught him off-guard occasionally. As children he and one of his brothers had found an old pottery jug and blown over its mouth, producing a startling, deep tone which had made them laugh. It took John a while to realize that the wind in Atlantis was doing the same thing on a much grander scale.

It was particularly noticeable in the ballroom, where he had been summoned. Despite the wind, Elizabeth was standing on the verandah that stretched along much of the length of the room. It was there that during the Solstice ball, John had rescued Kate from the clutches of a particularly unpleasant excuse for a diplomat. His friendship with Kate had truly begun on that night, causing him to start to realize how attached he had become to Atalan and its people.

Not that the sight of Elizabeth didn't drive all of those thoughts from his mind.

It had been barely more than a fortnight since the evening he had finally admitted to himself that he was in love with her, and since the morning he had learned of the attack on his homeland. He hardly knew how to react to either event. Elizabeth had been much occupied since news of the attack had arrived, and it was perhaps for the best. He was not sure how to act around her anymore.

But then he would remember the warmth of her slender body in his arms, and he knew he only wanted to hold on for as long as she would allow.

Elizabeth looked over her shoulder, and John stopped at the threshold of the verandah and bowed to her. "You asked to see me?" he asked.

She nodded. "It feels as though we have not spoken in an age," she replied.

"You have had much to do," John said. "I understand."

"I'm to address the college of lords tomorrow," she said. "As a courtesy more than anything else. I know it will not be easy, but I have hopes that they will see reason."

Even in the low light, John could see the lines on her face, evidence of the worry and stress she carried with her now. At other times, that had given him an impulse to make her smile and laugh, but now it brought him only guilt. "My lady," he began slowly, "I feel myself somewhat responsible for this."

Elizabeth raised a brow. "Did you cause the Goa'uld to attack Caldora?"

"Of course not."

"Then what could possibly make you think yourself responsible for this?"

John swallowed. "I do not mean to sound arrogant or speak beyond my place, but would you feel it your duty to assist Caldora were it not for our friendship?"

She closed her eyes then and sighed, turning toward the view of the sea before them. "I have asked myself that very question almost since the hour I learned of the attack," she confessed. "I would like to believe that I would do the right thing and do whatever I can to relieve human suffering."

He knew that wasn't her answer. "But?"

"But I find myself wondering if I would fight for it so much were it not for you." John watched as Elizabeth leaned forward, resting her hands against the low wall in front of them. Even he had rarely seen her so unguarded as this. "I owe my life to you, John," she said fervently. "My life and my crown. My country is indebted to you as much as I am. But even without that, you have been a good friend to me, even when I was unkind to you. I owe you a great deal."

When she looked at him again, he shook his head. "You owe me nothing, my lady."

"No, John," she replied. "I owe you everything."

And even with her guards standing such a short distance away, just inside the ballroom, John struggled to master himself. Surely she had not meant it that way. He glanced down at her lips and closed his eyes against the temptation, even as he licked his own lips. His mouth had suddenly gone dry.

Thankfully, Elizabeth was engrossed enough by her own problems that she seemed not to notice how he had reacted to her words. "Lord Paul said he brought you word from your cousin," she said. "Is your father well?"

After a moment, John shook his head. "No. He is quite ill."

She reached for him, touching his arm gently. "I'm so sorry."

"My cousin's letter indicated that he had been ill before the attack, and the escape from the initial raiders worsened his condition," he explained. "He could linger for years, or he could be dead in days."

He brought his gaze up to meet hers, and he watched as she realized what he could not say. He hoped it was not only his vanity that said she looked stricken by the news. She turned away from him again and nodded to a place in the bay far below them. "I asked you to see me here for a reason," she explained. "They're harvesting salt down there. I'm told this has not been done on the island since the royal family took up residence here, several hundred years ago."

John nodded. The country could provide more than enough salt for itself with the mainland's coasts, but if they were to produce a large amount of sea salt in a short amount of time, they had to use every inch of coastline suitable for the process.

It was just another reminder of how much Elizabeth was doing for him.

"I will need someone to escort this first shipment of supplies to Caldora," she said, very quietly.

He understood what she was doing. She was offering him the chance to pretend that he was not leaving her indefinitely, to pretend that she was sending him as her knight on a mission. But he knew he could not accept it. "It will take at least a week to produce an amount of salt worth sending," he said. "And I dare not tarry that long."

Not looking at him, she nodded.

"My lady-" he began.

"I understand, my lord," she interrupted, glancing at him but quickly turning away. "If you'll excuse me, I must finish preparing for the assembly tomorrow."

John nodded to her, but she left before he could say or do anything more.

* * *

  
Carson steeled himself as he approached his destination. His family and Laura's were both settling in and he would have no moments to himself from now until the wedding was over. He wished to take care of this matter before he lost both the chance and his nerve.

Carson knocked on the heavy wooden door, glancing over his shoulder nervously. This close to the queen's chambers, he was afraid Laura might see him and he didn't wish her to know about this meeting. From their conversation the previous evening, he knew she was unusually anxious about the wedding and their marriage. Laura was one of the most spirited and confident women he had ever known, and to see her so unnerved bothered him. He would not add to her burdens right now.

Besides, he doubted she could help him with this particular problem.

There were very few men in Atlantis he could approach on this subject. His initial choice would have been Sir John, whom he had spent a great deal of time with over the winter. But with the news of the Goa'uld invasion of Caldora, John had retreated into stony silence and remoteness much of the time and Carson didn't want to trouble him. He thought briefly of speaking to Rodney McKay, but imagining the man's reaction to Carson's inquiry made him feel vaguely ill.

That left only one man whom he felt he could talk to.

Marcus Lorne opened the door and blinked in surprise. "Doctor?"

"Captain. I wondered if I could speak with you?"

Marcus stepped back to let him in. It was after nightfall and the queen had retired early with Laura and Kate to work on last-minute sewing. As a result, Marcus had the evening to himself in his own rooms.

"What can I do for you, doctor?"

Carson took a deep breath and expelled it quickly. "I, ah, was hoping to ask for some advice."

Marcus raised an eyebrow, politely puzzled. "About?"

Embarrassment heated his face and he barely managed to mutter the words aloud. "The wedding night."

"I beg your pardon?"

Carson sighed again. "My wedding night," he bit out.

There was a long, painful silence while Marcus gaped. "Carson... you've never...?"

"I have!" he began to protest and then stopped, walking towards the far window and trying to contain his humiliation. "I just haven't... actually bedded a woman before. Much less a woman who is still a virgin."

"Wait," Marcus shook his head, the corners of his mouth twitching. "You have but... not in a bed?"

Carson ground his teeth. The captain of the guard was enjoying this interrogation far too much. But he answered anyway. "I have, before I left to study with the Asgard, but the lady was deeply afraid of creating a child..."

"Ah. So you didn't-"

"No."

"I see." Marcus perched himself on the desk, regarding Carson for a moment. His expression became more serious and Carson's nerves tingled with something other than embarrassment. "Why come to me?" he asked Carson, his voice too soft and quiet.

Carson shrugged. "To be honest, you weren't my first choice, but I would rather make a fool of myself to you than to anyone else." Anyone else in this case being his brothers or, heaven help him, his father. He loved them dearly, of course, but if he raised this issue with one of them, the entire clan would hear of it and he rather wished to keep this private.

Marcus grew more still, somehow, and looked far more dangerous. "And you believed I could help you because?"

Carson swallowed, reminded of precisely why the queen had chosen this man to head her guard despite his youth. "It is no secret that you have not been celibate since your arrival in Atlantis," he said as calmly as he could manage.

Marcus looked away. "I have been," he told Carson, though his voice had lost the frightening edge of anger. "Since the queen promoted me, since..." he trailed off, frustrated.

Kate, Carson thought to himself. Since things between Marcus and Kate had become more than unspoken attraction. It didn't surprise him. A man who was courting Kate could hardly care to look at another woman, much less risk losing the lady he clearly loved deeply by taking another to his bed.

Unable not to ask, he replied pointedly, "And before that?"

A wry expression crossed the young man's face. "Despite the rumors you may have heard, I have been in only three beds besides my own since I came to Atlantis." Carson's reaction must have been plain for Marcus rolled his eyes. "I imagine the gossip in court has a number at least three times that many."

He shrugged. "I've never heard a specific number attached, to be honest." Turning back to what he felt was the more pressing matter, he added grudgingly, "Still, that means three more than I."

Marcus nodded. He poured wine from a jug into two cups and handed one to Carson. They sat down on either side of the desk. Marcus looked at him speculatively. "As a physician, I assume you know the actual..." he searched momentarily for a word, clearly fighting not to grin. "Mechanics?"

Carson nodded. "Aye, but there's a bit of a difference between theory and practice."

His lips twitched. "Indeed."

Carson looked down at his cup. "I don't want to hurt her."

Marcus spoke quietly. "You will." His head came up swiftly. "There's no avoiding it, Carson. The first time, it will hurt her."

"There must be some way," he protested. "Something to make the pain less."

"Make sure she is ready first," Marcus said with a shrug. "That's really all you can do. If you are so determined not to hurt her any more than you must, you won't."

It wasn't the helpful advice he'd been seeking. Marcus seemed to gauge that, for he drained his cup and propped his feet up on the desk.

"All I can tell you is that you'll know when to act. If you pay attention to her reactions, you'll know. You will have to try not to focus on your own needs," he added diplomatically. "But if you watch her closely, how she reacts to your attentions, you'll be able to tell when she's ready for you."

It was fairly nebulous for instruction, but Carson supposed it would have to do. Perhaps what he truly needed was simple assurance that his nervousness itself was not going to hinder him, that it was possible for him to make her happy even without experience. He drank down the wine, thinking.

The other man was valiantly trying to keep a smirk off his face. "While I mean this with all due respect, Carson, this is Laura we're talking about. I cannot imagine you will have difficulty with her being... unenthusiastic."

Carson couldn't hold back the somewhat salacious grin, and as soon as he did, Marcus smiled himself. "Aye. If I try to force her, I can only imagine the punishment she'll mete out."

They both chuckled. He stood up, as did Marcus. He handed the empty cup back. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

He turned to go, but Marcus called after him. "Carson?"

"Yes?"

Marcus was staring down at the cups in his hand, but the vulnerability in his voice was impossible to miss. "Does Kate know?"

He hesitated for a moment, making Marcus look up and pin him with a worried look. "I can't say for certain what she knows, or what she believes for that matter. But the way gossip circulates in this place..." He waved a hand helplessly. "I imagine she must have heard some things."

Marcus nodded, almost to himself, but his expression remained troubled.

"She's accepted your attentions, Marcus. It's clear to everyone that she cares for you a great deal. So whatever she's been told must not matter that much to her."

"Unless she doesn't believe any of it," Marcus said sadly. Carson didn't like the defeated tone in his voice.

"May I give you some advice?" That got him another raised eyebrow, but he continued. "When a lady like Kate, or Laura, deems a man worthy of her affections, his best course of action is not to ask questions or look for dangers, but simply to thank the ancestors on a daily basis."

"And pray for safekeeping?" Marcus asked with a small smile.

"Constantly."


	3. Chapter 3

The strong winds had passed by morning, leaving a starkly cloudless sky behind for the assembly of the college in the afternoon. Elizabeth entered the chamber relying on years of practice to keep her face calm and composed. Inwardly she was hardly so sanguine. The past several days had been a blur of meetings with various factions within the college. Peter had run himself ragged keeping track of who was coming and going at any given time. Most of the nobles had expressed the same sets of concerns about the war and Atalan's role. Though she knew which course of action she wanted to take, she had assured them all that this matter was too great for her to decide without consulting the entire assembly and reaching a consensus.

Today she would see if her work had been enough to smooth the way for her plans.

Lord George called the college to order and Elizabeth sat down. As soon as the rustling of the others taking their seats had faded, she folded her hands in her lap. "My lords, you are all aware that our old enemy, the Goa'uld, have invaded our neighbor Caldora. Their intent can only be to conquer and enslave the Caldoran people. King Henry has sent an urgent request to us personally for aid. His doing so is a testament to precisely how bad the situation in Caldora must be." There was a grim round of smiles around the room. "We have called you together to discuss what Atalan's answer to this appeal should be."

She left it at that. Lord George had counseled her that the college would need to feel it had debated the point sufficiently before any agreement would be reached.

Lord Robert Kinsey rose immediately, to no one's surprise. "Majesty, my lords, it grieves me to hear of this wanton aggression. Many of us too well remember what the wars against the Goa'uld cost this nation."

Jack shot a look at Kinsey that made Elizabeth want to smile a little.

Kinsey turned to her. "I am certain that your Majesty wishes to offer some form of aid to Caldora, and this speaks highly of your Majesty's kind and compassionate heart. It is only natural to wish to help a friend, especially when one feels oneself indebted to that friend."

The subtle dig at Sir John's role in her court, buried as it was in the appearance of a compliment, was not lost on Elizabeth, but she nodded slightly.

"This is a situation which, as you all know, I have feared for some time. The Wraith prowl our coasts and now the Goa'uld are once more a threat. While I was regent, I did everything in my power to try to avoid placing Atalan into this difficult position, but my efforts appear to have been in vain."

All across the chamber, more than one pair of eyes were rolling at Kinsey's claims, but no one spoke.

"My feeling at this point, Majesty, is that we cannot afford to waste any of our own resources. While we may wish to provide support to Caldora, the fact is that while the Goa'uld are entangled there, it means we are safe from their ambitions. Were we to act, in any way, it would surely draw the attention of the Goa'uld to us. If we help Caldora, we risk drawing down the wrath of the Goa'uld on ourselves."

Kinsey sat down and Elizabeth exchanged a wry glance with Daniel. Kinsey was no fool. Other than the one jab at Elizabeth's youth and emotional volatility, he had chosen the strongest reasons against helping Caldora and framed his argument perfectly without any blustering or excess. Those reasons would be hard to overcome.

Lord Richard Woolsey stood up next. "Majesty, my lords, I must agree with Lord Robert. This seems to me to be the perfect time for us to strengthen our own defenses. Hadn't we better look to that task rather than sending supplies we can ill afford to lose to a nation which, while never an outright enemy of Atalan, has never been a friend?"

More murmurs of assent swept the hall. Jack had risen to his feet and Lord George recognized him, but he hesitated and then bowed his head. "Majesty, I yield to the Viscountess of Berwynn."

Everyone startled at that, murmuring and pointing. Though most of the college had heard of her return, few of them had seen Lady Sarah, as she had been keeping much out of view these last weeks. Elizabeth had not been sure she would even attend the session.

Sarah was indeed standing, her eyes fixed on Kinsey. But before she could open her mouth, Lord Bertram Samuels leapt from his chair. His face was alarmingly red and he appeared ready to explode. "Majesty, I protest the presence of this woman in this session! This lady was in the hands of the Goa'uld for ten years, and there is no way of knowing what her intentions here are."

Jack was back up and starting towards Samuels, every line of his body registering his fury while chaos erupted through the chamber. Some of the college shouted at Samuels, while others yelled in support. Daniel barely managed to restrain Jack and Lord George thundered for order.

Elizabeth stood abruptly, recalling their attention to her. She fixed Samuels with a dangerous look. "Lord Samuels, you will not burst out in such a fashion within this council again or we shall have you removed. You yourself witnessed Lady Sarah swearing her fealty to us and to Atalan. By birth and by blood, she has as much right to be present in this chamber as any one of us." She glared at the rest of the college. "This is a place for discussion and debate, not baseless and petty accusation. You would all do well to remember that."

Elizabeth had never let her temper slip before the entire assembly before, and the effect of her wrath was almost comical as the men obediently quieted. She settled herself for a moment before nodding. "Lady Sarah."

Sarah began to speak in a low, terrifying voice that nonetheless reached the farthest corner of the hall. "Lord Robert may make a valid point regarding the necessity of preserving resources to defend Atalan. I have not been present these last ten years to be able to form a judgment on our readiness for war. But then, you all know why I have not been here." She swept the men in the room with a cold look and few of them could meet her eyes for more than a moment, including Samuels. "There is no safety, for there is no limit to the ambitions of the Goa'uld. It will not matter to them whether Atalan sends aid to Caldora or not. In the end, their goal will not change: the destruction and plundering of this realm and the enslavement of her people. But if you sit idly by now and allow Caldora to be taken, you only strengthen the Goa'uld so that when they turn on Atalan, as they inevitably will, it will be that much harder to resist. No, my lord, hiding your face from the danger and praying to the ancestors that it will go away will not keep you safe. The Goa'uld must be resisted at every step, in every possible way, or all will be lost."

A collective shiver ran through the assembly, save for Samuels. Thankfully, Lord George hurriedly recognized Teyla before Samuels could gain his feet again.

The Countess of Athos rose gracefully from her seat to Elizabeth's immediate left, directly across from Daniel. Athos and Langford, being the two most important provinces in Atalan, had the privilege of surrounding the throne in the college chamber. "Majesty, my lords, Athos first wishes to offer thanks to the ancestors for the safe return of the Viscountess of Berwynn after her long absence." Teyla nodded gravely to Sarah, who returned the gesture. Nobody missed the dig at Samuels implied in her statement.

Teyla rested her hands on the wooden bar in front of her chair. Unlike the others in the college, she spoke as her father had, for her people rather than for herself. "Athos agrees with Berwynn that the Goa'uld threat is not one that we can afford to ignore. However, we also agree with Lord Robert that our nation's vital resources are too dear to be risked for anything other than a direct threat."

Gasps went up through the hall. Teyla, being close to Elizabeth, was assumed by many to be automatically on the monarch's side in any argument. To hear her say such a thing caused quite a shock. Elizabeth knew Teyla's keen mind too well, though, and she listened patiently.

"Athos has borne the brunt of the Wraith threat for these many years. Even now the Athosian people are preparing for their return, as the seas have cleared of ice and nothing stands to impede Wraith hunting parties from appearing again. Nothing, that is, but the two new ships in her Majesty's navy." Teyla now bowed her head to Elizabeth, who clamped down on a smile, suddenly understanding where Teyla was going with this. "It is through her Majesty's sheer will and determination that we now have two more ships to protect the coastline from the Wraith, with another two on their way. Our people will sleep safer this year than they have this past decade, thanks to her Majesty." A number of eyes turned to Kinsey at that rebuke, though he himself remained impassive. "I cannot believe that the queen would ever compromise the safety of her people for any reason."

Daniel took that as his cue and he stood. "Majesty, I agree with the honorable ladies of both Berwynn and Athos. Cowering and hiding will not make us stronger. It is true that our vital resources must be saved to protect our own people, but if there is any aid we can offer to Caldora that will not endanger Atalan's defenses, I believe it should be sent. Such a gesture will foster goodwill with Caldora, where turning our backs on them in such a dire moment would only ensure their enmity for generations to come. And it will show the Goa'uld that we have no intention of bowing to them in any way."

Jack stood immediately. Though his jaw still twitched in anger, he managed to speak with relative calm. "Indeed, Majesty, my lords, this is not only a matter between Atalan and Caldora. The Jaffa and Tok'ra will be watching our reaction closely, as will Doranda, Kelowna, and the other nations that are at risk from the Goa'uld. Even the Goa'uld lords in all their arrogance would hesitate in the face of all their principle enemies uniting against them."

A few others were vying for attention but Elizabeth held up her hand and Lord George nodded to her. "My lords, we have taken your counsel in these last days, as you know, and we are in full agreement with your concerns regarding our resources. We are grateful for the confidence expressed by the Countess of Athos, and rest assured we will continue to do our utmost to secure Atalan's coasts and borders. However, there is a road open to us that we believe will not risk any supply which Atalan cannot afford to lose and will express our support to Caldora. King Henry has specifically indicated Caldora is in dire need of salt, for the preserving of food supplies in order to secure the Caldoran people from starvation." She glanced at Jack, her voice dropping lower. "We have not ourself seen the outcome of war, but conquest by starving a people seems to us to be the act of a coward and a disgrace. Our responsibility as human beings says that we should do what lies in our power to alleviate such suffering."

She took a deep breath. Rather than risk an accusation, it would be easier to admit to what they already knew. "Many of you are doubtless aware that we have already set laborers to harvest salt from the ocean waters along the coastline. With the Goa'uld embroiled in Caldora, we appear to have the cushion of time to harvest enough salt for both ourselves and our neighbor. Atalan's resources would remain intact, and we would fulfill our obligations to our fellow people and our neighbor by sending this aid to Caldora."

Elizabeth hoped that it was agreement she was reading in the faces watching her expectantly. "What say you?"

*~*~*~*

Ten years of practice in the arts of concealment allowed Sarah to leave the college chamber with her head held high. Once the college had voted in support of the queen's suggestion and the meeting broke up, she swept through the men in the room as calmly as possible, pausing only to nod to the countess of Athos. She had only met the young lady once before, a few weeks ago when she came to visit the court, but her support in the debate had been a great comfort.

She had little idea of precisely where she was going. It was more important to appear as though she had a fixed destination in mind. Her years learning to move through Osiris' court without being harassed by the guards at every step had taught her as much. It was that hard-won freedom that had led, eventually, to her escape.

When she finally found an empty room she did not stop to discern who it belonged to, only walked to the window and finally allowed her shoulders to sag. She braced herself against the sill with one arm, drawing in the warm, moist spring air and waiting for the trembling in her limbs to cease.

As her nerves steadied, anger rose. As humiliating as Samuels' attack had been, the accusation of disloyalty was infuriating. If not for her, it could very well have been Atalan that was under invasion right now, not Caldora.

She wanted to tear Samuels' eyes from his head with her bare hands. How dare he? How _dare_ he? The lazy, arrogant bastard had probably never so much as suffered a hangnail and he attacked her before the entire college? He had no right.

She was not aware of speaking the last words aloud until a voice behind her said softly, "No, he didn't."

She whirled around, growling in anger but stopped short.

Jack held up his hands, looking at her with a mixture of wariness and sympathy. "It is only me, Sarah."

"Oh," she subsided, embarrassed by her reaction.

He lowered his hands and came closer. "It's good that you're angry."

She looked at him, startled. Anger and arrogance were a way of life in a Goa'uld court. Any display of weakness was dangerous. She had reacted to his intrusion partly out of habit.

Jack touched her cheek lightly. "You can do something with anger, Sarah. Fear will only leave you paralyzed."

She nodded, taking his hand. "Jack..." She took a breath and composed herself. It had not escaped her attention that Jack had been ready to assault Samuels before the entire college for her sake. "Thank you."

His eyes lit up in amusement. "That was nothing."

"I meant for coming to my defense earlier," she huffed out, trying not to roll her eyes. "Or attempting to do so, at least."

She would have released her hold but he caught her hand instead. "Had it not been for Daniel's overdeveloped sense of decorum, I would have succeeded," he grumbled.

She raised an eyebrow. "And his sense of decorum is enough to restrain your temper?"

"He's stronger than he looks," Jack said ruefully.

She looked down at their intertwined fingers. Jack's thumb was rubbing across the back of her hand gently, and it made a rush of warmth go through her. It had been a very long time since anyone had been so careful with her.

When she looked back up, she recognized the shift in his expression. His eyes were dark and fixed on her lips and Sarah didn't resist when he pulled her closer and kissed her.

Both of them had forgotten that the door to the room was wide open, and it took a moment too long for them to realize someone had walked in on them.

Daniel. He stood as one frozen, staring uncomprehendingly at the two of them.

She owed Daniel nothing, certainly not any kind of fidelity, but his abrupt appearance was one shock too many for her today. Sarah jerked out of Jack's embrace, even though he resisted at first. Not looking at either of them, she fled for her own room.

*~*~*~*

Daniel's mind seemed to be moving at half-speed. He knew he had walked into his office and found his best friend and his former betrothed kissing each other, but it seemed to be taking an exceedingly long time for him to fully realize it.

Sarah fairly ran out of the room before he could gather himself. Jack looked at him with a hint of belligerence under his usual façade. "Daniel."

"Jack." The response came out automatically. He spoke before he could really consider what he was saying. "I was going to thank you for coming to Sarah's defense. But apparently she's already taken care of that?"

Jack's brown eyes flashed at him. "Be careful, Daniel."

Jack stalked out before anything else could be said. Daniel wondered if he was going to find Sarah or go off and brood.

He was still standing there several minutes later when Elizabeth's secretary appeared in the doorway. "My lord?"

As if pulling himself back from a great distance, Daniel said, "Yes, Peter?"

"Her Majesty would like to speak to you and her other advisors this evening after the bridal tea for Lady Laura."

Daniel nodded absently, but instead of leaving, Peter stepped into the room and closed the door.

"My lord, are you all right?"

Peter had served the house of Langford, as had his parents. His concern was understandable, but Daniel could not really reassure him. "I honestly don't know."

In all the years Daniel had known Jack, he had never seen the man look at any woman other than his wife. Loyalty was and always had been one of Jack's defining features. Since his wife's death, that had not changed. Finding Jack kissing anyone at all would have been a shock to his system.

Finding Jack kissing Sarah, though...

He didn't love her. He barely knew her. The strange, pre-existing tie of their arranged marriage had complicated an already complex situation, and Daniel still did not feel entirely comfortable with Sarah, even after a month had passed. He had known Jack was spending time with her and secretly he'd been relieved that Jack was doing what he could not manage himself. But Daniel had given as much credence to the rumors of a romance between them as he did to the rumors about himself and various ladies of the court, meaning none whatsoever.

Apparently for once court gossip had been correct.

Daniel leaned against his desk. Peter was still hovering uncertainly, which gave Daniel an idea. "Peter, what have you heard about Lady Sarah and Lord Jonathan?"

*~*~*~*

After the ladies had returned from Laura's bridal tea, Lord George was the first to arrive in Elizabeth's sitting room, bringing the papers brought by the Tok'ra messenger. Kate had granted him entrance and with a smile, bade him sit, and said that the queen would come in momentarily. She then left him and returned to Elizabeth's private chambers.

The missives that Jacob had sent to them were particularly intriguing. The Goa'uld had an excellent spy network, even if it was not as extensive as that of the Tok'ra, and the concept that they were unaware of the demise of one of their own spoke volumes at just how well Anubis was keeping it from them. George surmised that the warlord must have a literal chokehold on the routes in and out of their occupied territories. The one constant of the Goa'uld George had seen over the years was their tendency to fight amongst themselves. Anubis would know that as well. George sensed Jacob was right. This was a weakness they needed to exploit, but he was uncertain how to proceed.

Jack, Peter, and Daniel slowly trickled into the room. The queen's secretary bowed his head cordially, a gesture George returned, and immediately took a seat near the chair that was reserved for Elizabeth when they met in her sitting room. But George's eyes were drawn to the other two men. Neither of them so much as glanced in the other's direction, nor did they seat themselves next to each other, as they normally did. Jack's expression was closed and invited no queries into this sudden behavioral change and Daniel seemed no less troubled.

At that moment, Elizabeth stepped out of her private chamber and moved toward her chair, greeting them as all four of them stood up and bowed. Once everyone was seated once more, Elizabeth said, "I have given much thought to Sir Jacob's message since we received it and have come to the realization that there are few good options which we can work with. However, I believe I have discovered a solution, though I doubt any of you will be overjoyed to hear of it."

All four men glanced at one another worriedly. "Cousin?" Daniel inquired curiously.

George watched Elizabeth closely. Her expression was distinctly thoughtful, but determined. She gazed at each one of them in turn, seeming to gauge each of their reactions. After several moments, she spoke.

"The Goa'uld are fractious by nature, and the bonds that hold them together for this invasion are brittle at best," she told them. When they nodded, she continued. "By that logic, if the Goa'uld who are in Caldora are made aware that Anubis is maneuvering to expand his territory behind their backs, is it not possible that they would halt their invasion?"

George exchanged glances with Jack, who then answered, "Most likely. From what I can tell, part of their alliance was that a few of the warlords would remain behind to hold the territories and keep their slaves from going the way of the Jaffa, while the majority would direct the attacks."

Elizabeth nodded and then turned to George. "Which of the Goa'uld are with their armies?" she asked.

He looked down at the missives and quickly glanced through them. "Apophis, Ba'al, Bastet, Heru-ur, and Yu."

"She is?" Jack muttered. George rolled his eyes in response, Peter chuckled, and even Elizabeth smiled slightly. Daniel, however, remained impassive.

"I see," Elizabeth said after the brief moment of levity passed. "So, we do have at least some level of access."

George looked at her in surprise and everyone else in the room quickly fell silent. "Majesty?"

She stood up from her chair, as though she was utilizing every advantage she had, and her tall frame was indeed an asset when Elizabeth wished to make a point. "I am proposing that I send a message to Ba'al and inform him of what is happening behind his home borders," she told them simply.

No one said anything at first; they were all far too shocked. Their previous experiences with Ba'al had been unpleasant, to say the least, and George had been hopeful that neither Elizabeth nor any of the rest of them would never need be in contact with the warlord again. Especially Jack.

Jack. George turned to look at the other man and winced. Any and all traces of humor had vanished from his face, and his eyes had darkened considerably. He looked as though he was barely restraining himself from doing something rash.

"Majesty," George said before Jack could find his tongue, "is that at all wise? We have no way of knowing if our messengers will even be permitted to get anywhere near the lords' camps. And Ba'al -"

"If Ba'al hears that a message has come from the Queen of Atalan, he will hear it out," Elizabeth interrupted, her tone brooking no argument. "Most likely he will entertain some false hope as to the content of the message, and that hope will get our message read." She smiled bitterly, and for a moment none of them could reply. George sighed.

"Why?" They all turned in Jack's direction. "Why should we tell those serpents anything?" he demanded. "We're offering supplies to the Caldorans, the Tok'ra will probably offer up troops. What reason is there to tell them anything?" The animosity in his voice was unmistakable.

A part of George expected Elizabeth to slow down, to tread lightly at this point. She knew very well the reasons behind Jack's vicious hatred toward the Goa'uld, and Ba'al in particular. However, the queen did not follow his expectations.

"Any troops that the Tok'ra choose to provide will take weeks to assemble and deploy to Caldora, even if they take the shorter route through Atalan," she explained firmly. "Our salt supplies will help to keep the Caldorans from starving, but steps must be taken to remove the Goa'uld as quickly as possible."

Jack did not reply, but everyone could see the resentment that still smoldered in his expression. George could not conjure an immediate response.

Whatever had passed between Daniel and Jack, the duke of Langford now cast a long look at his old friend and turned to Elizabeth anxiously. "Cousin, surely there is another way…"

"Is there?" Elizabeth replied sharply. "I do not take pleasure in the idea of renewing contact with Ba'al, my lords, but it is to everyone's advantage to see the Goa'uld behind their own borders and squabbling amongst themselves rather than invading other countries. Especially when we ourselves may be the next ones on their list."

Daniel said nothing further. Elizabeth's plan, however distasteful they found it, had a high probability of succeeding. And she was right. The sooner the Goa'uld left Caldora, the safer everyone concerned would be.

*~*~*~*

As the sun began to set over the spires of the palace of Atlantis, Paul Davis fought the impulse to pace. The meeting of the college of lords had dispersed earlier that afternoon, but no word had been brought to him on their decision to assist Caldora or not. While forcing himself to remain seated in the plush chair near the window of his private chamber, he eyed the glass of brandy in his hand that he had been nursing for some time now.

"What options will we have, Walter," he asked quietly to the man who sat at the small table near to the window, "if the Atalanian lords force their queen to turn her back on us?"

Sir Walter Harriman was a quiet, unassuming man who spoke little more than was required him, and his manner made people feel comfortable about him and often they felt safe to speak more than they normally would around him. These were characteristics that served him well as King Henry's personal secretary.

Walter looked at him solemnly. "It is difficult to say, Ambassador. The Tok'ra would likely still assist us. Their hatred for the Goa'uld would allow for no less."

Paul nodded. "But many other nations, such as Iolan and the Jaffa, would follow the example of Atalan." He sighed. "Caldora would likely stand alone."

It was not a statement the other man could refute, so he said nothing. Paul didn't expect anything less. He heard several of his retainers moving about behind him, clearing off the table in preparation for the arrival of several servants, who would bring him and his people their evening meal.

When he heard a polite rap on the door, Paul did not turn, assuming that it was merely the servants. He heard one of his men open the door, and the murmur of voices.

"My lord? The Ladies Laura Cadman and Katherine Heightmeyer request to see you, with word from her Majesty," said one of them.

Paul's breath caught in his throat and he stood up from his chair. Setting his glass down, he hurriedly straightened his clothes and stepped out into the sitting room, where the queen's two ladies-in-waiting had been seated by his men. He barely noted that Walter followed close behind him.

Paul bowed to them and the women nodded graciously in return. "My ladies," he said as he seated themselves across from them, "I understand you have news for me."

"Yes, Ambassador," Lady Katherine replied. Tall and fair-haired, she was roughly around the queen's age, though she carried herself with a dignity well beyond her years. "Queen Elizabeth has given us the authority to inform you of the decision of the college. She apologizes for not informing you personally, but she is engaged in an urgent meeting with her advisors."

"The lords of the college have voted on the proposal to render assistance to Caldora," Lady Laura continued, her face solemn. Paul had not spent much time in her company, but he had heard reports that she was quite high-spirited in normal circumstances. "Their decision by the lawful vote was in your favor." She then offered him a tiny smile, and suddenly she seemed even younger to Paul's eyes.

But none of that mattered at the moment. His people were to receive the assistance of the Atalanians, and with that came the likeliness that many other nations would join them. Caldora was not alone. Paul leaned back, sighing in relief and closing his eyes.

For several moments, no one said anything as the two ladies seemed to recognize his need to collect himself before they continued. Finally, when Paul met their gazes, Lady Katherine spoke again.

"My lord, we have also been authorized to tell you that the first shipment of salt will be ready for departure within a week," she informed him. "We will need certain details from you before it departs."

The three of them delved into the particulars and the two ladies did not leave until well after the sun had vanished and the stars had appeared in the sky. By then, the dinner had long since arrived, but had been kept heated by the small candles that kept flames flickering underneath the various containers of food.

Tired but still slightly euphoric, Paul invited Walter to join him for a late meal. The unassuming man acquiesced after several moments of hedging. As they broke into the food, Paul could not help but marvel out loud, "I have to say I am surprised at just how much concerning the political and practical complexities of the situation were entrusted to two ladies-in-waiting."

Walter spread a small amount of butter on a roll. "If my understanding is correct, a queen of Atalan expects her ladies-in-waiting to act not as highly-ranked servants, but as her advisors. Lady Katherine and Lady Laura are highly respected throughout the palace."

Paul nodded. This was why his Majesty had been willing to part with his most trusted and valued aide. Walter could often easily decipher various intricacies that seemed unfathomable to Paul.

"Right now, there are at least two women who hold seats in the Atalanian college of lords," Walter continued. "And though it has been many generations since it last occurred, Atalan has been ruled directly by a queen on more than one occasion in the past."

Paul nodded. No woman had ever ruled Caldora on her own, but that history might change in the near future. King Henry's only surviving offspring was a grown daughter. . In the past, when faced with such circumstances, the throne had passed to the husband of the princess in question, but King Henry's daughter was as yet unmarried. Rumors were swirling through the Caldoran court that the princess was resistant to the idea of handing the crown over to any husband, and had in recent months been pointing to the example of Atalan to support her objections.

But that was a subject for another time. Right now, Paul had in his hands the means that might help spell out his country's salvation. Best he focus on that, and leave future problems alone for the moment.

*~*~*~*

John was expected shortly at Carson's bachelor dinner, so he knocked rather hurriedly on the door to the private rooms a few levels away from the royal chambers.

Lady Teyla smiled when she saw him, opening the door wider. "Sir John, come in."

He nodded his thanks, hoping that no one passing would see this and begin a new set of rumors about his romantic entanglements. He assumed Elizabeth probably had already told most of her advisors that he was intending to leave, but he wished to tell Teyla himself. He owed their friendship as much. "How are you, my lady?"

Teyla sat down at the small table with her usual grace. "Well enough. My people are busy with the spring planting, and I have a commission from the mayor of Hoff to arrange a meeting with the queen on his behalf, so that the rebuilding of the village may commence. Though I imagine recent events may affect our plans." She looked at him critically. "How are you?"

He fidgeted in the chair across from her. "I take it you have heard the news."

"That your exile has been rescinded?" He nodded. "I have heard rumors."

"They are true, for once," he said somewhat sourly. "My crime was pardoned and I am free to return."

He saw her eyebrow go up at the word "crime," and thinking he had no real reason to continue concealing it, he elaborated. "I interfered when a man was beating his wife. He was a member of the peerage, a powerful man, and he died from his injuries."

Cold fury flared in Teyla's eyes, but it was not directed at him. She refocused on the present. "But now the king of Caldora is in need of any able-bodied man to return to defend the realm against the Goa'uld," she said.

She regarded him for a moment. John shifted uncomfortably, well aware of Teyla's gift for seeing past a person's defenses. "And you will go," she concluded softly.

"There is more," he replied. "My cousin has written. My father is gravely ill."

She looked stricken for a moment. Teyla's own father had died not all that long ago, and John knew she of all people could sympathize with his situation. She spoke with uncharacteristic hesitation. "Is there any hope?"

John looked away, shaking his head. "I remained this long only for the wedding. I did not wish to leave without seeing Laura and Carson actually married." He managed to call up a smirk and Teyla grinned a little herself.

"Indeed, that is something I also am greatly looking forward to seeing," she chuckled.

She rose from her chair, as did he. She held out her hand. "I am expected in the queen's chambers, and I understand you have your own engagement to keep." He nodded, taking her hand and bowing slightly before taking his leave.

"Sir John?" He turned back.

They looked at each other for a moment, her face full of concern, and his own of gratitude. Teyla shook herself slightly and merely told him, "I expect you to save me at least one dance at the feast tomorrow."

He bowed again, and grinned at her as he left.

*~*~*~*

Laura's wedding day was a cool one, but the skies were clear. Jack glanced out of his window as he slowly finished donning his best uniform. Beckett's bachelor dinner had been a rather rowdy affair, and Jack had consumed more alcohol than he intended, merely attempting to keep up with Carson's father and brothers. The less said about the rest of the evening, the better.

There was a quiet knock on his door and he moved across the room to answer it. Jack supposed that it might be George wishing to go over the various tasks that he would be performing once he arrived along the borders of Neill. The older man was never one to allow time to pass in idleness, even on the day of one of their girls' wedding.

He opened the door, a greeting on his tongue, but when he saw who stood there, it promptly died.

"Jack," Daniel said quietly.

"Daniel."

Jack wondered irritably why this had to happen now as he allowed the other man inside his chamber. He had been expecting Daniel to show up with the intention of defending Sarah's honor, but was the duke really going to insist on dealing with this in the last hours before Laura's marriage? He didn't think she would appreciate them appearing before the entire assembly with bruises all over their faces.

However, Daniel did not appear overly confrontational. For the moment. Although that could be his own hangover working on him.

"Ready for the big day?" Daniel asked calmly enough, taking a seat in one of the chairs near the center of the room.

Jack shrugged. "As ready as I'll ever be. I would have been happy if all three of the girls had just stayed twelve so I wouldn't have to deal with this, but no such luck. You?"

"The same. And there are still two more weddings we'll have to sit through," he replied.

Yes, Jack was well aware of that. He could already guess as to just who Kate's groom might be. He did not have to be a genius of Samantha's caliber to know after what he had glimpsed just a few nights ago. And he didn't even want to think of who Elizabeth's husband could be. He had enough matters in his life right now that caused his head to ache; he didn't need to add another.

The silence that stretched out between them was not the usual comfortable one that both men were accustomed to. The events of the previous day still hung between them, until finally, Jack sighed. "All right, Daniel," he said impatiently, "if you have something you want to say, then say it."

To his credit, Daniel did not attempt to deny it. He stared at him for several moments, as though taking his measure, before finally responding. "Sarah and I never had any special attachment, Jack, so you needn't worry about me being jealous or anything so foolish as that," he stated. His gaze still remained unwavering. "However, I still feel the need to watch over her. I owe her that much."

Jack stared at him. "And are you implying that I would harm her?" he asked darkly.

Daniel shook his head. "Jack, if you were that type of man, I would never have allowed you anywhere near Sarah, or Elizabeth for that matter. I would never question your intentions, only your methods." Daniel took a deep breath, and then continued. "I am only saying… be careful. Sarah still has much healing to do, and I don't want anything or anyone to impede that."

Silence fell again over both of them for several moments, as Jack was not sure how to respond, until Daniel stood up. "I am to escort Elizabeth to be seated for the ceremony," he said, changing the subject. "I will see you there." Jack watched him move toward the door, and was surprised when he stopped just before he stepped out into the corridor.

"I spoke to Sarah last night," Daniel murmured. "Thank you for providing men to escort her back to Berwynn. It is a relief to know that she will be safe." And then he swept through the door, leaving Jack alone with much to consider.

*~*~*~*

Sarah gazed critically around her chamber and finally nodded in satisfaction. Despite the chaos reigning around the palace, she had been able to commandeer two servants to assist her in packing her new clothing and everything else she had managed to acquire during her time in Atlantis.

In her weeks in the royal palace, the queen had been kind enough to grant her permission to engage the royal seamstresses in attaining a new wardrobe that befitted her position as Viscountess of Berwynn. The group of women who worked for the queen and her ladies-in-waiting had been remarkably efficient and even delighted to have a project to work on, as their primary patrons, the queen and her ladies, were very careful with their clothing and did not often require their services.

There were a few trinkets that she had collected, and they had also been carefully packed. Sarah sighed. She was ready to depart in the morning from Atlantis to Berwynn, along with an escort raised by the Marquis of Neill himself.

Jack.

Slowly, she seated herself by the window. Daniel had apologized for his unexpected interruption of both her and Jack the day before, and she had forgiven him for it, but his shocked expression had raised a valid point in her own mind. She knew that whatever she and Jack might feel toward one another, neither of them were fully ready for any sort of serious courtship. Sarah still had to see if the remains of her old life before her enslavement could be forged in the new one she was attempting to build. Jack's duties to the military, to the queen, and his strange, tense relationship with his son did not leave much room for anything else at the moment.

There was a hesitant knock on the door that interrupted her thoughts. Startled, Sarah stood up and crossed the room. Opening it just slightly, she peered cautiously through the crack.

Jack stood there, dressed possibly in the finest clothes she had seen him in. Opening the door further, she asked, "Should you not be attending Lady Laura and Doctor Beckett's wedding ceremony?" She knew it was due to start any time now and his absence would be very noticeable.

He blinked, and then replied simply, "Good day to you too, my lady."

Much to her embarrassment, Sarah felt her cheeks warm. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "Please, come in."

Jack stepped inside and she watched him take in the sight of the several chests that sat neatly in the corner, ready to be taken to pack horses when she made her departure. "I, ah, I just wished to say goodbye to you now, as I'll likely be gone from the palace myself early tomorrow," he told her after a moment.

Sarah nodded. "I see. Thank you, then. I would have hated to have missed you."

Several moments of silence passed between them before Jack spoke again. "Daniel came and spoke to me earlier."

"Did he apologize to you as well, then?" she asked, gesturing for him to sit down in a nearby chair while she returned to the window seat.

Jack's lips twitched. "Apologize isn't the word I'd use. He warned me, in his own special way, about dire consequences that I'd suffer if I did anything to hurt you. You do not lack for defenders, my lady."

Sarah smiled faintly. "I see." She looked down at her hands, and then forced herself to look back up at him. "I am glad to be going home at last," she told him. "I carried the memory of Berwynn with me for so long. It was sometimes the only link to sanity that I had…" She trailed off, her throat tightening and unable to say anything more.

Thankfully, Jack merely nodded. "I understand," he answered. Sarah wanted to object for a moment, thinking he could not understand unless he himself had experienced something similar, but before she could even open her mouth, it occurred to her that perhaps he had.

He paused, hesitating for a moment, and then continued by muttering something very quickly and quietly.

Sarah cocked her head. "I'm sorry?"

He cleared his throat, indicating just how uncomfortable he was, and repeated more slowly and more loudly, "I was wondering if I could have your permission to write to you while you are in Berwynn."

She blinked in surprise. He wished to write to her? That was unexpected, she supposed. But really, what did she know about the rules and procedures of courtship? She had never been courted before. Jack likely knew more about the subject than she did.

And truthfully, Sarah thought that she would like to hear from him. She had grown to enjoy his presence since her arrival, and had been dreading the loss of his company, even though she knew it was necessary.

Smiling hesitantly, she bowed her head, hoping that the renewed flush in her cheeks was not too obvious. "I would like that, my lord." The relief that flashed through his eyes was both amusing and endearing and Sarah could not help herself. "I think it should be interesting to receive your letters, since that you are always telling me that you are not good with words."

His indignant look only made her laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Had it not been for an overwhelming sense of anticipation, Laura might have thought this to be any other day. There was too much going on for Elizabeth to take the entire day off, so the morning was filled with councils and messages and a number of ordinary things. But after a light luncheon the books and papers and inkwells were put away and they all moved to the royal chambers.

When Laura stepped into the bedroom, it suddenly hit her that it was the last time she would enter it as her bedchamber. The previous night, with Elizabeth, Kate, Teyla, Samantha, and her sisters, she had been too busy facing their teasing to allow the truth to sink in.

But no sooner had she had the thought than she had no time left to dwell on it. There was a whirl of activity about her, with her mother and sisters arriving, helping prepare her for the ceremony as they prepared themselves as well. Her own nerves were starting to get the best of her, something which Kate noticed quite quickly.

"Laura," she said with false innocence, "you never did tell me what Lady Agnes was saying to you yesterday during the tea."

At the reminder, Laura blushed bright red, something that everyone in the room noticed. "Laura, my dear child," her mother said, half laughing, "what in the world did she say to you?"

"She was giving me advice for..." Laura took a deep breath. "Tonight."

A fragile silence settled on the room as Laura's mother and sisters clearly wanted to laugh at this, but were slightly cowed by their location in the royal chambers. But then Elizabeth started to giggle, and the whole room was filled with laughter.

Susannah resumed lacing Laura's corset. "And here Mother and I had decided not to speak to you on such things until tonight, when we escort you to the bridal chamber to prepare for your dear husband's arrival."

"One momentous event at a time, Susannah," their mother chided, still fussing with Laura's hair. "Let her get through the wedding ceremony before she gets nervous about anything else."

"She's already nervous about that, Lady Rachel," Kate said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"And what makes you think that, Kate?" Laura shot back.

"You talk in your sleep, Laura," Elizabeth said.

"She always has, as far as I know," said Laura's younger sister Paula. The younger girls were already dressed and were flitting around the room, watching the older women fix their hair and gowns.

"Some friends you are," Laura said, glaring at both Elizabeth and Kate with mock anger before Paula and Susannah got to work getting her into her dress.

Her two friends look at each other pretending to be aghast. "You would say such a thing after we rescued you from Lady Rohesia yesterday?" Kate said.

"Oh, do not remind me," Laura complained. Rohesia Hurst was the spinster daughter of Lord Benjamin Hurst. The father was a pleasant, affable man, but his daughter was a spoiled and selfish woman with little sense. She had been considered handsome once, but it was no great mystery why she had never married.

She had been invited to the bridal tea the previous afternoon out of courtesy to her father more than anything else, and she had managed to snatch a seat next to Laura at one point and begun to praise Laura's choice of husband – even adding "I'd had half a mind to pursue him myself!" The mere idea had been horrifying enough that Laura had been on the point of screaming or bolting from the room and just barely avoided doing either.

"It was not you who rescued me," Laura retorted. "It was Lord George's granddaughter who caused enough of a distraction." Teresa had broken a dish and created a mess all over the floor and her own skirt, distracting everyone until Elizabeth had been due to meet with her advisors and the party ended.

"True," said Elizabeth, grinning. "But perhaps she was rescuing Lady Rohesia from your tongue. We all know to keep your temper at bay as much as is possible."

Laura pouted a little. "Besides, where were you when Lady Agnes was going on and on? I was nervous enough about it as it was." She still was deeply nervous about her wedding night, but she did not wish to say so aloud.

"I would not worry too much about that, Laura," Susannah said. "You will know what to do."

Laura rolled her eyes as her mother started drawing the laces on her gown. "Thank you, Susannah," she said dryly. "That is possibly the least useful advice I've been given yet."

"Well, I'll not give you more specific advice than that with Wilhelmina in the room," Susannah replied lowly, nodding at their youngest sister. "Perhaps later."

That made Laura blush again.

The ladies got back to work in earnest, making sure everything was in perfect order. Then there was a knock at the door. Kate opened it and said, "Lord Maurice, we've been expecting you."

Laura turned to face the door to see her father enter, dressed in the finest clothes she'd ever seen him wear. "Papa," she said, smiling. Now that the moment was drawing so near, her nerves were starting to dissipate.

He smiled at her and her mother and sisters, but turned his attention to Elizabeth, who rose and offered him her hand. He bowed and kissed it. "Your Majesty," he said, "let me take this moment to thank you once again for the honor you have bestowed on my daughter, and on my family. You have been very kind to us."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I should be thanking you," she replied, looking at Laura with a rare display of tenderness on her face. "I do not know what I would have done all these years without Laura."

"Do you want me to cry before my wedding, Elizabeth?" Laura asked, sniffling slightly.

Elizabeth did not answer, but came over and hugged her tightly. When she pulled away, Laura's father gently said, "Your Majesty, with your permission, I wish to give my daughter in marriage."

Squeezing Laura's hand briefly, Elizabeth nodded. Laura then hugged every other woman in the room – Kate, who like Elizabeth looked to be on the verge of tears, her three sisters, and her mother, who was also sniffling already.

When she had embraced them all, she came up to her father, who hugged her too. "My wild girl," he said, kissing her cheek. "I believe I have one task in preparing you. Rachel?"

Her mother came up then with a wreath of lovely white flowers, and her father set it upon her head. "You make a beautiful bride," he said softly. "Come, Laura. I will take you to your husband."

* * *

  
By the time John arrived in the great hall, his headache from the night before had eased and a large number of people had already congregated. He recognized most of the guests. Jack and Lord George were seated behind Laura's brothers, with Samantha Carter not far behind them, seated next to Teyla. Carson's rather large family was seated opposite of Laura's, with a variety of nobles and even a few Asgard. To John's surprise, he was seated rather close to the front behind Carson's family. Despite his ties to the queen and his friendship with both the bride and the groom, he had expected to be seated near to the back, if only due to the sheer size of the families present. Next to him, Rodney McKay nodded affably, though the other man also looked somewhat tired after the previous night's antics. John had never attended a bachelor dinner quite like that one, and he rather hoped he never would again.

There were some low murmurs in the back of the hall, and John turned to see Elizabeth enter on her cousin's arm, with Lorne trailing behind her as usual. For a moment he just stared, for in Caldora only a bride wore white to a wedding. But there she was in a simple white gown, her hair pulled back and small star-like flowers tucked into her dark curls. She was not supposed to be more beautiful than the bride, John thought to himself as he and everyone else in the assembly stood until she was seated.

When she was sitting between Daniel and Jack, she glanced over her shoulder and gave him a quick smile. His heart beat a little faster as he smiled back.

Once everyone was settled again after the queen's entrance, two musicians took up their lute and pipe and began to play. John remembered sitting in Carson's study one stormy afternoon during the winter and hearing him humming a melody much like this one.

Up at the front of the hall, a door opened, and Hermiod of the Asgard entered, with Carson and his brothers behind him. John was somewhat astounded that the men all looked perfectly awake and at ease after the amount of alcohol they had consumed last night. They were all dressed finely, but Carson had been right to refer to his attire as an extravagant costume. There were ruffles at the cuffs and collar, trimming a bold paisley tunic that was cinched at the waist by an excessively large belt. There was little time to think of such things, though, as the door in the back opened once more and the bridal party entered, led by Lady Rachel on her eldest son's arm, and followed by Laura's unmarried sisters and finally Kate.

Then the musicians took up a different tune, and Laura appeared in the doorway on her father's arm. The assembly rose again as the bride began to walk through their midst. John had to admit that Laura looked absolutely beautiful in her gown, with white flowers in her loose hair and a wide smile on her face. She was also looking only at Carson, whose jaw had dropped a little.

When they reached the front, the musicians finished their tune and those witnessing the ceremony sat down. "Master Hermiod," Lord Maurice said, bowing his head, "I bring my daughter Laura to be wedded to this man, Carson Beckett. He has my blessing to take her as his wife, and her mother and I wish them every joy."

Hermiod bowed solemnly and turned to the groom. "Carson?" he said.

The man stepped forward and held out his hand. Lord Maurice passed Laura's hand to Carson's, and then he walked away, taking his seat next to his wife in the row in front of Elizabeth's. John turned his attention back to the bride and groom.

"My friends," Hermiod began, "we have come today to serve as witnesses to the vows these two will make to each other. If anyone present knows of a reason to prevent this union, let him speak, or henceforth let him hold his tongue."

A moment passed in silence as Hermiod glanced around, and then he resumed the ceremony. "Carson Beckett, do you come here today to be married of your own free will?"

"I do," Beckett said, looking at Laura.

"And you, Laura Cadman?"

She was smiling up at Carson. "I do."

"Then face each other," Hermiod said, "and Carson, take Laura's hands." They did as they were instructed, and Hermiod added, "Before this assembly, make your vows to each other."

Carson took a deep breath. "I take you, Laura, as my wife," he said, "and wholly give myself to you, body, mind, and spirit."

"I take you as my husband, Carson," Laura replied, "and wholly give myself to you, body, mind, and spirit." From where he was sitting, John could see how tightly Laura was gripping Carson's hands. He wasn't sure he had ever seen her nervous.

"Do you promise to love each other as you love yourselves?" Hermiod asked.

"We do," they answered in unison.

"Do you promise to care for each other in good times and bad?"

"We do."

"Do you promise faithfulness to each other as long as you both live?"

"We do."

Kate stepped forward then, carrying a crown of flowers not unlike the one Laura wore. "Laura," Hermiod said, "take this wreath, and with it show that you and he are one, a family of your own from this day forward."

Laura did so, and John exchanged a look with Rodney, both of them trying to conceal their smiles. Carson looked rather ridiculous with flowers on his head.

Hermiod then turned his attention to one of the groomsmen. "The rings, if you please." The man stepped forward and handed the rings to Hermiod, who then said, "These rings will signify the vows you have made to each other, witnesses to those vows even if none who witnessed them today are able to testify to them."

They exchanged the rings silently, each one kissing the other's ring after slipping it on. John was somewhat surprised by this, as in Caldora only the bride received a ring, and it was given with another vow. But then Hermiod brought forth a goblet, something which was a part of a Caldoran wedding. "Drink from this, both of you," he said, "signifying that you will share in all things from this day forward."

Laura drank from it and then handed it to Carson, who did likewise. Hermiod took the goblet back and said, "By the authority of the Asgard order and before these witnesses, I pronounce you man and wife."

The musicians struck up a lively tune at the proclamation, and Carson kissed his bride eagerly. Her hands rested on his forearms as his cupped her face. When Laura pulled away, she was smiling up at him, almost shyly. Then Carson offered his arm, and they led the procession out of the hall, both of them happier than John had ever seen them.

Once the wedding party and the families had exited, Elizabeth rose to leave too. The entire congregation stood in respect to her, and her eyes briefly met John's as she walked out on her cousin's arm. John had to look away, wishing the ceremony had been just a little longer, that the inevitable might be delayed, even if only for half an hour.

* * *

  
Elizabeth sat at the table reserved for the wedding party, laughing as she watched Carson dancing with Laura's youngest sister, Wilhelmina. The tune was a fairly simple one and he whirled the little girl around the floor as she giggled in delight. Elizabeth didn't miss the child's resemblance to her older sister.

She looked around at the other people scattered around the room. Laura was dancing with John, who looked more at peace than he had in days. Elizabeth felt her heart constrict and she tore her eyes away quickly, forcing herself to concentrate on the more lighthearted aspects of the celebration.

Carson's two youngest brothers had apparently worked up their courage to ask Kate and Laura's sister Paula to dance and all four were currently laughing over some joke. Jack and Lord George stood with Lord and Lady Cadman, and from the content expressions on their faces, Elizabeth rather thought that their conversation was not about business.

Which reminded her only of the information she had to give them both.

Elizabeth was debating whether or not she could join them in conversation and inform them without Lord and Lady Cadman taking offense, when both George and Jack solved the problem for her. They broke away from Laura's parents and moved toward her. They bowed to her slightly before seating themselves on either side of her.

"Quite a party," Jack commented, taking a sip from his wineglass. "I liked the cake."

George nodded. "I hear that Doctor Beckett's mother took over an area of the kitchens and insisted on making it herself. Something about not trusting anyone to give her son the confection he deserved to have on his wedding day."

The three of them chuckled and they might have fallen into a comfortable silence, but Elizabeth decided to put her news off no longer. "I sent two express riders off to Caldora," she told them quietly. "One will go to King Henry, informing him of our agreement to help Caldora with supplies and that Ambassador Davis will return with the first shipment of salt. The other will go into Sheppard and move to the area held by Ba'al."

Though they had accepted her proposal to do this, the conference the other night had ended without concluding when, precisely, to take this step. She had decided on her own last night that it was better to go ahead immediately.

She didn't have to look at Jack to feel him stiffen on her left, nor did she have to look at George on her right to sense his resignation to her actions. She debated whether or not to say anything further, but the decision was taken out of her hands when Lord Maurice appeared.

"Your Majesty," he said, bowing politely, "may I have the honor of the next dance?"

Elizabeth nodded graciously, holding out her hand and permitting him to lead her away from the table with Lorne following a small distance behind them.

She admitted that it might seem cowardly to escape the two men as she had done, but just now Elizabeth was willing to believe that a tactful retreat was sometimes the best course of action.

* * *

  
Rodney was enjoying the wedding feast more than he had expected to. The food was excellent, and he found himself seated at a table with several of the Asgard priests. He mostly listened at first as the learned men spoke to one another, but soon found himself holding forth in one of their discussions eagerly.

His happiness was abruptly cut off when one of Lady Laura's sisters appeared and politely but firmly required him to dance with her. He could not remember the girl's name – there seemed to be at least half a dozen women in Laura's family all running about.

He enjoyed dancing after a fashion, though he preferred more complicated music himself. However, he could see several of the other ladies present eyeing him in a way that made him distinctly uncomfortable. His gaze fell upon a table in the corner and he devised an escape route.

Lady Samantha was sitting with Lady Teyla. The two women were conversing quietly, smiling over some private joke, when he approached and bowed politely to Samantha. "My lady, would you do me the honor?"

For a moment she looked so surprised he feared she would reject him, but then she stood and accepted his hand. As they began to circle the floor, he said quietly, "I should probably confess that I had two motives in this request."

Her eyebrows went up. "And what were they?"

"One was a simple peace offering," he said, knowing his ears were turning red. She looked slightly uncomfortable, so he hurried to add, "The other was a bit less honorable." He glanced to the side, where two of Laura's sisters were gossiping together. "One of the young ladies appears to find great amusement in forcing me to dance and attempting to flirt with me. Or rather, compelling me to try to flirt and failing miserably."

Samantha chuckled in a rather evil fashion and he made a sour face. "I am sure you are aware, making pretty gossamer speeches to ladies is not one of my strengths."

The hand on his shoulder patted him absently. "Believe me, McKay, of that I am very well aware."

He was slightly hurt at that. She must have seen it for she continued more kindly. "I am certain somewhere out there is a lady who would prefer your honest if awkward compliments to all the delicate flattery a courtier could muster."

He grinned. "Well, if you should find such a lady..."

She smiled back, a genuine smile of companionship, and squeezed his hand. "You will be the first to know."

* * *

  
One of the benefits of being the bride, Laura thought, was that she was free to dance to her heart's content today. She grinned at Jack when he claimed her hand from one of Carson's brothers.

"I know the good ladies of the court have been plying you with advice for months now," he said as they whirled through the room. "But I have one more piece to give if you think you can endure it."

She shot him a mischievous look. "Well, since you are unlikely to discuss the cut of my wedding gown, I believe I can try. So long as it is not yet another admonition about proper behavior for staid old married ladies."

Jack chuckled, probably well aware that her behavior was unlikely to change any time in the near future. "No, it is neither of those things."

"Very well then, my lord," she said docilely. She did owe Jack a great deal, and at the moment she was feeling charitable toward nearly everyone in the world.

"All of the advice you have been given? Ignore it."

Laura arched an eyebrow. "Including yours?"

"Will you let me finish my thought first?" he said with mock irritation, though his lips twitched. "Trust Carson. If something worries you or troubles you, speak to him about it and do not heed too much the advice of others." Some memory clouded his face momentarily, piquing her curiosity, but he shook it off. "Remember that he has not been married before either."

She laughed a little, but she realized it was true. The whole point of this day was that they were beginning a journey together, and she would do well to remember that.

The song ended and she curtsied to Jack. In a rare display of affection, he leaned down and kissed her forehead and Laura felt her eyes water for just a moment. Jack smiled at her. "Congratulations, Laura."

"Thank you," she said quietly. Then Jack turned and she saw Carson was next to her. Jack gave her hand to her new husband, who slipped his other arm around her waist and smiled at her.

* * *

  
Elizabeth was dancing with Daniel when she saw John kissing Laura on the cheek. She spun around in her cousin's arms and looked again, but he was gone. Three spins later, she saw his back as he headed out of the feast entirely. As he disappeared from her sight, a sudden certainty struck her like a blow. Her alarm must have been readily obvious, for Daniel said, "Cousin? What is the matter?"

Much as she loved him, Daniel was the last person she wanted to tell, so she shook herself and focused on finishing the dance. When it was over, she told him she needed some air and rushed out as quickly as she could.

Lorne was right behind her, and as soon as they were out of the hall, he came up to her side. "Your Majesty," he said quietly, "where are we going?"

She looked over her shoulder to see if anyone was following them and saw a few more of the guards trailing them. "Tell them to go back," she ordered him. "I don't want everyone to know that I've left, and if half the guard is missing everyone will know I have gone."

The captain looked displeased by this, but turned around and gave the order anyway. "Now," he said when the others had turned back, "will you tell me where we are going?"

"The stables," she replied, resolutely keeping her eyes forward. He asked no more questions of her.

When they arrived, Elizabeth found precisely what she had feared. John was saddling his horse. He was leaving.

"Will you not stay for the feasting?" she asked, announcing her presence.

John froze for a moment. When he looked at her, it was with guilt on his face. "I fear I have not the time," he said.

Elizabeth slowly walked down the aisle toward him while Lorne stayed at the entrance to give them some privacy. "And will you not say goodbye to me?" she asked, unable to keep the hurt from her voice entirely.

"Your Majesty. . ."

"I know that you are leaving," Elizabeth interrupted softly. "I knew you would, and you need not explain that to me. But I want to know why you felt it necessary to sneak off in this manner."

He stepped out of his horse's stall and ran his hand over the back of his head. "I thought it might be easier," he confessed.

She met his gaze levelly. "Was it?"

After a moment's hesitation, John shook his head. "Nothing could make this easier."

They stared at each other for a moment. "John," she said softly, "you are a knight in my service. I could. . ."

"My lady, please," he replied, "you would not forbid me this journey. _Please_ , do not delay it either."

Elizabeth bit her lip for a moment. "John, if this is where your heart leads –"

"My heart tells me to stay." By this point they were standing quite close to each other, and he took her hand in his. "But there is no limit to the ambition of the Goa'uld, and I can't allow this war to reach you."

She knew there were other reasons for his departure, but she accepted that he did not wish to speak of them. "You will do your duty."

"Yes," John replied, "and then I will return."

She smiled sadly. "I am young, and I have not seen the world as you have, but even I know that you cannot promise me that."

He did not answer her directly, but his expression betrayed him. He knew she was right.

He lifted her hand then and kissed it, as he had a hundred times before. His thumb rubbed over the spot where his lips had pressed. "I will try," he told her.

Elizabeth nodded to him. "That is the most I can ask."

Releasing her hand, John started to go. Elizabeth took several steps back to give him more room to maneuver his horse out of the stall. But when he reached his horse's side, he paused for a long moment, looking at the ground, then turned to run back to her.

Before she had a moment to wonder what he was doing, John cupped her face sweetly and kissed her.

It was tender at first, and timid, nothing remarkable in her limited experience with such things. Elizabeth could feel his hesitation. Not quite knowing what to do with herself, she rested her hands against his chest. But when it seemed as though he was about to pull away, she was seized by impulse, knowing that as soon as this was over, he would be gone entirely. She fisted her hands into his tunic and pulled him closer.

John made a deep, guttural sound, and in a moment the kiss went from uncertain to bold. He no longer seemed afraid of breaking her or offending her, and his hands went from her cheeks to her shoulders and then down her back. He was holding her so tightly, coaxing her lips to part, holding nothing back as they kissed fervently.

And then suddenly it was over. John released her without warning, pulling himself away from her. Feeling a little lightheaded, Elizabeth brought her fingers to her lips. She had seen displays of passion from him before, but nothing like this. It was overwhelming. When she looked up at him again, John looked unsure, fidgeting and ready to bolt.

"Be safe, John," she whispered.

He nodded. "Goodbye, Elizabeth."

She watched him go, and it wasn't until the horse and its rider were long out of view that she realized John had called her by her given name for the first time.

* * *

  
Marcus exerted himself to keep his expression neutral when the queen emerged from the stables and walked slowly back towards the great hall. It was not his place to speak of what had just occurred. He had not been spying on his queen, but he had seen enough to fit the pieces together.

And the lady's face was showing everything quite plainly at the moment.

That, though, was something that was his responsibility. He knew precisely how important it was to her to maintain her composure in public. "My lady?"

She turned and looked at him, wariness and sadness filling her features.

"Perhaps you should take a moment to... prepare yourself before returning to the feast."

Comprehension dawned on her face and she nodded, stepping to one of the windows and staring outward while she wiped her cheeks with a handkerchief. He said nothing further, standing stoically until she gathered her skirts and turned to him. They exchanged a brief look before returning to the hall.

Miraculously, no one appeared to have noticed her absence, at least not enough to raise any kind of alarm. Elizabeth slipped into the room and settled into a chair. Marcus scanned the party, his eyes momentarily catching on Kate. She was dancing with Lord Daniel, smiling easily and he felt the same pang of regret he always felt in these situations. He wished he could be the one dancing with her, holding her and being able to enjoy the moment.

"Go to her," Elizabeth said quietly. He startled. She had noticed where he was looking and he colored in embarrassment.

"Majesty, that is not necessary," he began. She interrupted.

"I am safe enough. You will not be more than a few yards from me and there are a dozen men in the room whom I would trust my life to." Elizabeth caught his arm. "Do not waste any more opportunities, Marcus."

He understood, then, why she was saying this. It went against his training, though, and no matter how much he longed to do as she said, he could not bring himself to abandon his duty.

Then a tiny smile lifted the corners of her mouth. "I can make it an order if necessary," she told him. It was not much but it was enough to make him understand that he would help her by the distraction. It would take her mind off what had just occurred, at least for a few moments.

He nodded. "As you wish, my lady."

He waved to two of his men and beckoned them to stand near her table. Bracing himself, he walked across the room to Kate. The song was ending and she was still speaking to Daniel. She saw his approach and immediately looked to Elizabeth worriedly. "Captain?"

He strove to hide his nervousness. "Her Majesty bade me to ask you for the next dance, my lady," he said with a small smile.

Kate frowned at him for a moment but he shook his head minutely. This was not the time or place, if he even could discuss what had happened with her, which he wasn't entirely sure of himself. She appeared to understand well enough, for she curtsied to him almost mockingly. "Then I am most honored, sir."

Daniel had a bemused expression on his face, but he surrendered Kate's hand and moved away. Marcus tried to steel his nerves. He had not danced in public in a long while and the last thing he wanted was to make a further fool of himself.

Thankfully the dance was slow and easy. He was dimly aware of the whispering going on, but his mind was mostly on Kate. Her body was warm in his arms and her cheeks were flushed with the exertion and something else. He would have stayed with her like this for hours if he could.

She squeezed his hand lightly. "We are causing quite the scene, Marcus," she said lowly. "Half the room is staring at us."

It occurred to him that this was perhaps yet another reason why Elizabeth had suggested this. Anyone who had noticed her absence now had something else to occupy themselves with. The queen of Atalan was always thinking well ahead of anyone else. He would not put it past her.

"Well, maybe once people become accustomed to seeing you in my arms, they will leave us in peace," he said with a smirk. "Though I confess, I doubt I will ever become used to it." Her eyes flew to his, alarmed, and he added quietly, "It often still seems like something I could only dream of having."

Had they been anywhere else, he would have kissed her then. The expression of pure happiness on her face warmed him all over and he reined himself in with difficulty.

Elizabeth had told him not to waste more opportunities with Kate. Marcus decided that soon, he would take her advice.

* * *

  
Daniel stepped away from Kate, watching as Lorne swept her into the circle of dancers. He caught Jack's gaze from the other side of the room and they both sighed. He'd been grateful over the winter that Marcus' courtship of Kate had been conducted fairly quietly, but after this there would be no hiding it.

Daniel was not looking forward to explaining this to Kate's parents.

In the meantime, Daniel made his way to his cousin. Elizabeth was sitting decorously at a table with two of her guards stationed near her. Lorne was too reliable to have done otherwise. She watched her friend and the captain of the guard dancing together and to anyone else, she would have looked simply pleased and contented.

Daniel, of course, was not anyone else.

He sat down beside her. "What is it?" he asked quietly enough not to be overheard.

Elizabeth's expression flickered for a heartbeat. "Sir John left," she said.

Daniel had expected to feel relief when the handsome foreigner was gone, but right now he could see that his cousin was in deep pain which she was striving valiantly to conceal.

She glanced at him anxiously, clearly expecting him to say something or ask further questions, but he could not do it. There would be time enough for that, later. Instead he reached out, placing one hand over hers and his other arm around her shoulders. They did not often embrace in public in this manner, but this was a family affair, and he doubted anyone would notice.

Elizabeth leaned into him gratefully. Her fingers gripped his tightly but he made no move to make her let go.

* * *

  
When her husband had quietly called an end to their participation in the feast, Laura was escorted away by her mother, her elder sister, Kate, and Elizabeth. It was perhaps a strange custom, but in Atalan the bride was treated like a princess on her wedding night, with others attending her before her husband's arrival. Exhausted from the day's events, Laura sank into the thick cushions of the chair near her bed, taking a sip of the restorative draught her mother had given her upon their arrival in her new chambers, while the others set things in order. She sighed deeply, allowing her head to fall back and her neck to relax.

"Laura?"

She looked up and smiled at Elizabeth. "Yes?"

The queen returned her smile and held up a brush, her expression questioning. Laura nodded. "Oh, of course." Slowly, she forced herself to stand up and move over to the dressing table. Sitting down in front of it, she looked into the mirror as Elizabeth began to run the brush through her hair. Kate was over by the enormous bed, spreading flower petals, of all things, across the bedspread.

The silence among them was a comfortable one, and so very similar to the many they had shared in all their years together. They were alone, Laura's mother and older sister having already taken their leave after some time alone with her.

Laura saw her cheeks darken in the mirror and she tried not to groan in lingering horror. She realized that her mother and Susannah were just keeping their word in speaking to her of the coming wedding night, but that was not a conversation she wished to recall ever again. And hopefully what was to come would be a good deal more pleasant than talking about it with her own mother would ever be.

The anxiety knotting in the pit of her stomach had become a familiar feeling in recent days. She knew Carson would rather die than cause her more discomfort than he absolutely had to, but pain was not what she feared. She feared her own ignorance, and that she would not be able to please him. Over the last few months, she had had scattered fears about married life in general, wondering if she was truly suited to be a wife, but at the moment her wedding night was the greater and more immediate concern.

The sound of the door opening in the adjoining sitting room caught all of their attention, and Laura saw both Kate and Elizabeth freeze in the mirror.

"Well," Elizabeth said after a moment, "I believe it is time for us to go."

Laura turned in her seat and quickly stood up, her pale blue dressing gown swishing around her. Moving quickly, she grasped Elizabeth's hand and pulled her over to Kate, and then taking her hand as well.

"I hardly know how to thank you both," Laura whispered urgently. "You are as dear to me as my own sisters, and I…"

Kate's blue eyes were bright and she smiled. "You don't have to say it," she said. "I think we know."

Elizabeth said nothing, but she still nodded. Impulsively, Laura pulled them close to her and hugged them tightly. As happy as this day had been, she knew things between them would not be precisely the same in the future. They both returned the gesture, clutching her just as hard, before gently pulling back out of her embrace. With one final smile, they moved off to a side door, intending to leave without disturbing Carson with their exit.

Laura was only alone for a moment, not enough time for her nervousness to worsen. When she heard the door coming from the sitting room open, she took a deep, steadying breath, and turned around.

Carson must have discarded his wedding clothes before his arrival, because he now wore a comfortable pair of breeches and a loose white shirt. She met his gaze and found her lips turning up into a bright smile of greeting, which he returned.

Unhurriedly, he approached her, saying nothing. Laura opened her mouth to say something, but her voice died when he reached up and cupped her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing across her cheeks tenderly. Carson lowered his head, and Laura set her arms about his shoulders as they kissed.

* * *

  
Kate awoke to the sound of distant thunder and light rain.

After she and Elizabeth left Laura and retired to Elizabeth's chambers for the evening, they had both been very quiet. Kate rather suspected that this would be more or less normal for them, without Laura there to stir things up. She was happy for her friend, of course, but the change would be difficult. Still, in the course of the last six months many things had changed, and most had turned out for the better.

That was why, when she awoke in the night to the sounds of a storm brewing, she was surprised to realize that she was alone in the bed.

Kate pushed herself up on her elbows, glancing around the room. In the dim light she saw Elizabeth silhouetted against the window. She was sitting on the window seat, her knees drawn up to her chest and her chin resting on top. It had been a long time since Kate had seen her looking so vulnerable.

Getting up, Kate grabbed the quilt from the bed, along with her own shawl. Elizabeth was probably freezing, so Kate came up to the window and draped the blanket over her, wrapping it around her legs and over her bare feet as well. Elizabeth raised her head slowly, and as Kate put her shawl on, she saw a deep sorrow in her friend's eyes.

Elizabeth had seemed a little distracted and a little sad before. Marcus had escorted her out of the wedding feast by himself, and they had been gone for several minutes. When they'd returned and he asked Kate to dance with him, he'd been unwilling to discuss what had happened, and she had not had the opportunity to ask him again. Kate had assumed it had something to do with Laura, but now she suspected there was something deeper at play. "Elizabeth," she said, laying her hand on her friend's back, "what troubles you so?"

Kate watched as the familiar walls rose in Elizabeth's defenses. She rubbed her nose and replied, "The last few weeks have been taxing."

"You have handled worse, and this battle was won more easily than most you have fought with the college," Kate pointed out. "Surely this unhappiness does not derive from Laura's marriage."

Biting her lip, Elizabeth shook her head slowly. "I am happy for her, though things will not be the same."

"Then what is it?" Kate pressed.

Elizabeth turned her head, and this time Kate saw traces of tears. "John has left," she said quietly.

For a moment Kate would not believe her. John had left? Without saying goodbye? Since her illness before Solstice they had become good friends, and she was hurt to think that he would not bid her farewell upon his departure.

But this was clearly far more troubling to Elizabeth, so Kate forced herself to focus. "When did he go?" she asked gently, beginning to rub Elizabeth's back.

"During the wedding feast," she said. "He told me a few days ago that he had limited time. He stayed only long enough for the wedding, and to give his wishes to Laura and Carson."

Kate searched her memory, trying to determine when she had last seen John during the feast. "You left the feast for a little while," she said. "Did you leave to speak to him?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I intercepted him in the stables," she replied. There was a pause, in which Kate was about to ask another question, but then Elizabeth spoke again. "Kate, he kissed me."

Her jaw dropped and her hand stilled. Like virtually everyone else in Elizabeth's inner circle, Kate had long suspected that John harbored feelings for Elizabeth that were not strictly proper for a knight to have for his queen. While he kept secrets well, his feelings were often far more open and easy to decipher. But though he took liberties with Elizabeth that most men would never dare to, this was something Kate had not expected. It was one thing to flirt with her or offer his arm when they went for a walk. It was another to be so bold as to kiss a queen.

Kate took a deep breath. "And did you respond... favorably to this?"

She nodded very slightly, and by the look in her eyes Kate saw that she had drifted to another place. Kate herself could not help but think back to that night in Athos when Marcus had first kissed her, when she had reflexively tried to push him away before remembering that he was giving her everything she wanted. Even as she relaxed she had been so nervous during that very first kiss, lying beneath him as she was and trapped by the warm insistence of his mouth. When he pulled back and she saw the look on his face, she had been worried that he had tasted of her once and decided he did not much care for her after all.

In the days and weeks that had followed, Kate had considered her heart and known how she felt for Marcus. She knew Elizabeth's nature and knew her friend would be doing the same, but Kate also thought it might have helped her sort through all the wonderful confusion if someone had just put the question to her. Elizabeth leaned against her, and Kate stroked her hair. "Do you love him, Elizabeth?" she asked.

"I don't know," Elizabeth replied mournfully, and when she began to cry again Kate just held her closer, trying to soothe her.

All these months, she and most of the others had thought that Elizabeth's attachment to John was friendship alone. Kate had thought that the strength of Elizabeth's feelings was due to the fact that she had been much sheltered in her life. Her friends were few, and she clung to them dearly. But even though Elizabeth did not now say she was in love with the man, it was quite plain to Kate that her friend's feelings for John were far stronger than Kate would have guessed.

Futilely and selfishly, Kate wished that Laura would appear, knowing that she could not ease her lady's pain by herself and that Laura would be able to share the burden with her and help Kate in trying to comfort Elizabeth, if nothing else. But even though Laura would return to serving Elizabeth in a few days' time, Kate knew that more often than not, tasks such as these would fall to her alone. At least until Elizabeth herself was married.

Given what Elizabeth had just confessed, Kate did not particularly want to think about that. Nor did she consider the present options likely or pleasant.

Elizabeth reached up and grasped Kate's hand as it rested on her shoulder. She clung tightly, and Kate kissed the top of her friend's head. Elizabeth still needed her, and Kate would not be pried away from her dear friend for anything.

* * *


End file.
